The Clato story: Catching fire
by amir.alexander.315
Summary: Clove had always thought the hardest thing to do was survive her games, but when her new found rebellion erupts into something worst than the games themselves. Will Clove and Cato be able to face there crimes, or will they be punished in a way that changes Panem forever? Sequel to my first book, the Clato story. Read that one to :)
1. Waking up

A dry crackling sound fills the woods, the fresh smell of pines and dead leaves fills my nose. There coming. I come to that realization a millisecond too late. Glimmer and Marvel come first like always, Marvels ginger hair brushed back his eyes creepier than when he was alive. I push away in terror as the rest of the pack follows, Rue appears in the treetops slinging sharp razor edged rocks at me. I scream twisting around. The girl from five tackles me her hair tied up in fox-ear braids. I scream as we tumble down a steep hill. I lose her once I crash into a hefty sharp tipped rock, my back screams with pain as I crash into the water.

Crustal grabs me by my freckled throat her warm brown eyes turning into unwelcoming dark and gloomy pools of darkness. I cry out pushing her and the boy from her district away from me. I swim out of the bank as the tributes from nine jump towards me the girl's hair sits tied back her eyes evil and sinister. They pull out evil looking swords swinging them devilishly. I let out an agonized cry as I dodge them. The tributes from seven are the next ones to come, there axes make the most sharp metallic sounds as they swing it at my quick body.

I tumble out the way rolling into a tall ash blonde boy. He turns to look at me. "Katniss!" He stands up moving from me. I push myself against a hard tree watching him back up. "Here she is." He says. "I found her!" He yells. I watch a beautiful girl march from the woods her hair long waves of flame her face stellar and soft. She raises her weapon, a bow and arrow. I watch as she loads it up. "I found Clove." Peeta finalizes. Katniss lets the arrow fly.

I cry out loudly opening my eyes to morning. Fresh tears fall across my face as I feel the deep embrace. Cato holds me close. "It's okay." He soothes wrapping his arms around me. I cringe in his grip. Every night they had token turns killing me, the tributes from my games.

It had started with Glimmer and Marvel, they had speared me to death, and then the tributes from three electrocuted me next. It seemed whichever district we had traveled to their fallen tributes attacked me the night before. I had even been killed by Thresh and Rue last night.

I hated having to be away from my sister so long, but after tonight, I could go home, and be by her side forever. "It's almost over." Cato assures, hugging me tightly. Cinna had ordered for me to meet him in the trains viewing area early this morning. We hadn't really had to talk about how I should handle going in front of the people's I've killed families, I just kind of winged it. But district twelve was different. Sure we were all exited over it being our last day on the victory tour, but the fact that I hadn't killed theses tributes had made it different from every other district two victor.

Cato holds the pin Katniss had given me in between his fingers. "Are you wearing it today?" He asks. My thoughts trail back to that last night in the arena, when I held the bleeding girl, crying my eyes out. I remember her bloody fingers closing over mines, pressing the cool metal into my hand. I had worn the pin to every district. Most of the time I said nothing and let Cato talk, most of his sentences began with, 'Clove and I', and small things that made you feel better but didn't really count as a speech. "If I think I can without crying." I say running my fingers across the light blue sheets of the highly fabricated bed, made by district four.

"I heard crying." Brutus enters the room without knocking. I sit up. "Another bad dream." I say, pulling myself onto the soft carpet. Is Cinna up yet?" I ask. Brutus cocks his head his light eyes on my face. "He wants you in the observation cart." Brutus informs. I give Cato a quick kiss before reeling across the soft room.

"You look lovely." Cinna assures touching one of my soft curls in between his fingers. I turn to the mirror, looking at the angel that stands in front of me. Cinna places his soft hands on my shoulders. I recognize the dress faintly. "Where did you get this?" I ask. Cinna moves away. "It was based off of Katniss's reaping dress." He informs me. I close my mouth softly, looking in the mirror.

He takes my freshly cleansed pin from the small table that lies near the wall. "You think you can wear it?" He asks as he pushes the small gold needle across the soft fabric. I nod. "For her." I say softly. Cinna smiles. "Knowing me, I had to give it a little, uh- well why don't you just spin?" He smiles. I smile holding out my newly un-freckled arms like wings, spinning softly. A small fire creeps up the short dress, the ashes become a beautiful crinkly fabric, which shines lightly. Small amber coals fly around me moving lightly. I smile. "Beautiful." I say. Cinna pats me.

**A/N Boy are you guys in for it this book! If you haven't read my first book in the series, I advise you to, I'm not really one to go back and explain things. For those of you that already read the first book, welcome back, this one might or might not be as long, I have a keen sense for little details, so most of my stories run long, I even typed through an earth quake yesterday and didn't notice, we get a lot of cold winds pushed down here, but other than that it's like always spring, but… yeah, I painted the cover picture myself, I update allot when I'm into something, and I always listen to the hunger games theatrical music while writing, thanks for reading**


	2. Primrose

"District twelve, I announce to you, the victors of the seventy fourth hunger games!" Cato grabs my hand as silence echoes. We hadn't had any applause outside of our district and the Capitol. I look into the eyes of Peeta's family my soft braids fall over my soft shoulder as I meet eyes with Primrose.

Her large eyes stain a wet red, her tall cousin stands in front of the family his eyes protective and wary all at once. I know the minutes the anthem begins I don't belong here. I look at the miserable faces of the district twelve people. I wonder how they felt, Katniss had gone the farthest than any other dead district twelve tribute. I look at her simple face as her poster hangs over her mourning family.

"Katniss and Peeta were two of my biggest competitors during the games, we kinda had that love hate thing, I was way, _too_ rough on them most of the times, and I am genuinely sorry." I say looking at Cato. "We just wish there could have been four victors." He says softly. I nod. "They would have made lovely victors, they were so brave and really great people… I just wish I could have gotten past my wicked ways sooner, I mean, I barely had a family, and I see this beautiful girl's family…And I – I wish I could bring her back." I say tears streaming down my face. Cato hugs me, pressing me against his chest. I glance up at the crowd, a small little grey eyed girl steps forwards a teddy bear in hand. A peacekeeper nudges her back with his gun the small little girl raises her hand showing her three forefingers. At first I think the girl just wants my attention, then another man raises his hand, followed by several other citizens.

I cock my head forward, craning in Cato's grip to look all of the citizens in the eyes. Cato raises his hand showing the same symbol. I move past the camera drones making my way to the gold podium. I copy the symbol looking into the warm inviting eyes of the district.

The air sits in a cool soothing silence as I move past Cato, small ripples of flames show as I click towards the edge of the stage. I look down at Kaniss's family my eyes meeting the small blonde girl's. I take a deep breath before walking down the stairs. The peacekeepers march onto the stage, the camera's click off as they march towards me. I ignore them, pushing my hand inside of my shirt. I look the small girl in the eyes. "I'm sorry about your sister." I assure. She blinks keeping her blue eyes on my face.

"You helped her." She says placing her small hand on my cheek. I nod softly. "I didn't hate your sister, I envied her." I say. A tall peacekeeper taps me. "Let's go." He orders. Cato rushes towards me as I turn back to the girl. "Here." I say placing the Mokingjay pin in her hand. She cups the small cool metal. I smile. "I'd like to donate twenty percent of my monthly earnings towards you and your mom, for my entire lifetime." I say. She smiles. "Thank you." She whispers. "Clove lets go." The peacekeeper orders. I turn away from him. Cato joins me placing his hand on the small of my back. "I'd also like to donate twenty percent of my monthly earnings." He says.

The mom looks over at me. "Thank you." She smiles. We nod together. "Get back on stage!" The peacekeeper orders. The tall cousin steps forward. "Let them talk." He orders his grey eyes shining softly. Cato pulls me from the tall boy as he and the peacekeeper stare at each other, I hear the sound of a gun loading before I see it.

He points the gun at the boys head the stark white metal shines lightly. I back up watching the Boy's family cower in the corner of the small mini stage. "Gale." A boy around fourteen calls. I look back at him holding onto Cato softly. "Get on stage." The peacekeeper orders pushing the gun towards my head. Cato reacts, pushing the heavy metal onto the ground. I step back watching Cato tackle the peacekeeper. "No!" I scream as a crowd of peacekeepers push down the yelling crowd of District twelve citizens. Cato knocks the helmets from the peace keeper revealing his fresh pink face. He knocks the peacekeepers head against the concrete with the help of, from all of the name yelling I think the boy's name is Gale.

A strong heavy hand lifts me up, I stare Brutus in his hard eyes. "Inside." He orders I watch as Cato snatches the peacekeepers knife, helping to slash the man's face open. "Cato!" I yell as two peacekeepers haul me inside the justice building. "Cato!" I yell again. The next sound after the crying of District twelve, and my screaming, is a sharp hard gun shot. Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam, bam, bam, bam!


	3. Bam!

**A/N Finally got to see catching fire last night… god it was so good, bravado Francis. Sorry if this chapter sucks it takes a while to get a movie out of my head, I also got to see another movie based off a book that I really wanted to see, the perks of being a wallflower, you couldn't find a copy anywhere in America, and being American, we try to get everything that we can for free, ha, ha. I love being a cheapskate.**

"Seriously?" Enobaria rolls her eyes pulling a silver projector from the table. I watch he replay of the peacekeepers pulling Cato and I away. The Cameras cut off at that. "Tell us Clove, do you even consider what happens after your wild rages?" Brutus asks. I fold my arms. "No." I say a frog in my throat.

"I'm not up for a lecture right now, let's reschedule." I say dryly. Cato marches into the room. "She was doing what was right." He says, a wire like scratch stains his face. I look out as grainy fields pass us. We move past the tunnels off district ten my eyes keep on the grazing cattle, before the high prison-like walls rise over the district.

"You have one night left and you do this right before going into the Capitol?" He asks. I bite my lip. Brutus shakes his head. "I just can't with this little devil anymore." He announces. I drop my head placing my sticky palms together. Enobaria shakes her head patting Brutus on the middle of his buff back. I watch the couple exit my eyes wary of Cato's.

"They shot him, Katniss's cousin." Cato announces. "Blew his brains out all over the stage, right in front of all of those children." Cato announces. "The sister was fine if you needed to know." He adds sitting next to me. I hold him close tucking my head under his arm.

"I saw that little toddler's corpse to." He says. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know which toddler, the girl with the bear. I blink as tears fog my eyes. "Cinna will want me to get ready in a few hours." I announce. Cato nods rubbing my shoulders. "I'm always here to talk love." He assures. I nod softly. "If the odds stay in our favor." I say. He smiles trying to ignore the serious tone in my hollow voice. "How long can we escape this Cato?" I say. "They saw hope in my love, and if the lower districts can rebel off a crazy girl from a district they hate, what's to stop our whole nation from being eliminated?" I ask. Cato soothes me. "I don't want to think about that Clove.

Hours later.

"Here they are, our vicious love birds from two!" A voice announces. I blink, my newest dress is designed to look like a mountain mid- avalanche, bits of rock and snow rotate around my frame, and the rocks crumble the slowest I've ever seen. Cato takes my hand his suit almost as beautiful as mines, his frame makes a nice mountain, whereas Cinna had to alter the dress skirt to fit my frame more.

Ellie had warned us we would be touched a lot and not to worry, but I hadn't expected it that much. Hard and soft hands rub me as I make my way to the large mansion. The women would probably go crazy over Cato if I hadn't been clinging on to him for support.

Snows granddaughter sits in a lovely blue dress greeting all of the guest. "When I get older, I want to be just like you." She smiles. I look into the innocence of the small girl, not seeing how such a nice girl could descend from a monster that killed twenty four children each year. I don't want to know as Cato pull me inside. Almost automatically I'm pulled away from him, it seems everyone want to dance with me, which is weird considering how ugly I found myself.

After a while I decide to wonder off on my own. I look up a long mahogany stair case. A fat man rubs me. "Congratulations." He smiles awkwardly. I nod. "Sure." I shrug. I wait until the area clears before I venture upstairs, I walk down a long corridor a large oak double door opens as I turn to it.

I timidly look inside of what seems to be an office. A warm breeze hits my face as I look in. several polished shelves sit loaded with books and knick knacks. A large plush purple chair sits in front of a neatly cluttered desk. I don't move as the chair turns around. A man with a glass of white wine in hand smiles his blue eyes reminding me of snakes, which unbelievably scares the shit out of me. "Hello Snow." I say weakly.


	4. The Snows

**A/N I'm pissed, this'll be nice.**

My dad had always said be wary of the snakes, where they lurk could be so camouflage at times you don't notice you've fallen into them until they attempt bursting your lungs, I keep this in mind as I watch Snow, his highly decorated navy blue suit matches he tone of his granddaughters. He smiles in a way that makes me want to slam my head into a sharpened axe for fun, his eyes make you want to commit suicide each time he gazes into your stare.

"It's a pleasure sir." I smile weakly. Snow raises his glass high above his head, leaning back to toss one of his heavy leather boots over his nice silk pants. "Don't lie, it'll get you out quicker telling the truth." He orders. I shake my head. "I wasn't lying sir." I lie. He stares into my eyes his eyebrows lower, casting shadows across his face.

I glance at a large fireplace that roars so loud my own hasty breaths hide in the shadows of the room. "Would you like a glass?" He asks. I nervously glance behind me as a newly designed Avoxe hands me a glass, her face sits covered by a metal wire mask the only thing visible is her soft grey eyes. I look into them as she hands me the wine.

I turn back to Snow looking at the two sweaty teens that sit on his projector. I tilt my head making out my old self. "I don't think this is how victors are supposed to be made, do you Ms. Gatestep?" He asks. I bite my lip watching as the hovercraft picks up Cato and I. "We were in love." I say. "There shouldn't have been a, 'we', they should have blown you both up, poof, no victor, next games begin!" He says slamming his glass down. "I'm sure you learned about the rebellion Ms. Clove?" He asks, I nod. "Everyone has." I say. "Is that what you want to happen?" He asks. "No." I say harshly. He stares at me. "Sit." He orders. I quickly pull my chair up.

"I feel as if you think you are above me, do you think you have hope? Do you think that I wouldn't dare let my men blow you to the ground? I've had victors a victim of my fire squads before, if I feel as if you are trying to show them that they can bend the rules that they _can_ lean on you that they _can _win against me… your existence will be erased, and your wisp will be so weak, the only hope you managed to leave will be crushed by myself. The world of luxury doesn't belong to you, you earned it, unfairly I might add." He says. My head is moving too fast, the cells in my brain still try to process what he's saying. "I'm sorry." I say. He smiles the faint smell of blood creeps into my nose. "We said don't lie." He laughs. I glance down at his cup finding a nice color of red. It was white before." I tell myself. His eyes brings me back. The anthem begins to play loudly. "I think it's time to greet your president." He smiles taking my hand. I shiver as he presses his cold hand into mines. I snatch it away quickly. "We had it brutally cleaned after the, incident." He smiles. I look at the gold pin in my hand the small bird sits with its wings spread even further than usual.

"Your one of us now Clove." He says. "It's time to show them that." He nods pressing a small button on a tablet that lies in front of him. The large brown door opens softly, the soft creaking sound can't hide the fear in the pit of my stomach. I look from the pin to Snow, then back to the gold. A sudden flame rises in me the deep anger so wild I wouldn't mind going back into the games just to slam an axe into the nearest person.

The door slams shut behind me the oak hitting against the frame harshly. "So your one of them now." A soft sexy voice whispers. I turn around to look into the emerald eyes of Glimmers wisp. "I wouldn't join them for all the jewels in my yard." I roll my eyes. "I thought you already passed on." I say holding the pin against my warm skin.

"We can still visit here and there." She shrugs luring me further down a dark corridor. I glance at all of the heavy paintings, I squint at a large gold framed picture. "Bombing of district thirteen." Glimmer says pointing at the oil painting. "They still live there you know?" She huffs. I fold my arms. "You can still lie?" I ask moving on to a picture of Athena Snow, the small granddaughter smiles down at me her painted eyes bright jewels. "No Clove, they still live, unlike the rest of the nation, they live." She says. I turn to the ghost. "All you and I ever knew how to do was exist." She says. I blink as the truth comes to me. District thirteen, lives.


	5. Athena

"Clove?" A voice calls me softly. I turn from the tall painting of Snow's mother to look at the small girl at the end of the corridor, Athena Snow. "Hey." I say softly. She smiles her braid falls lovely over her shoulder, her soft green eyes can't compare to the Satan she shared genes with. "Do you want to see my room?" She asks her small freckled cheeks show soft dimples, I almost forget who she's related to, her small hand wraps around mine like my sisters.

She pulls me past several Avoxes and random people. We take a marble staircase to a crystal elevator. The girl smiles letting go of my hand. I watch her stand on her toes to press a button on the top of the gold panel. "You're my favorite victor you know." She smiles. I nod softly. "I get that a lot here." I say nervously. "My mommy and I both got our Clove braids done by Cinna's team themselves." She says holding her filed hand in front of her face. "I wanted to look darling, just. Like. You." She says as the large doors unfold.

"Back then, I looked like I belonged on the cover of male careers magazine." I laugh. She ignores me walking into her large room. "Cato has been on every issue since the games." She says pulling me up a few short stairs. The girl smiles pressing a silver button that lies next to a frosted French door. She looks back at me, motioning for me to follow her. I peer into the large room, the smell of candy and perfume fills my nose. My face hangs on a large wall, Cato's face sits next to mine, and his green eyes stare down at me. I smile looking at the large mural of Cato and me looking up at the cornucopia. "This is just a little Clato room." She smiles. "Daddy got this done ASAP, I couldn't have had my hero here and not show her this." She blushes. "My sister Gracie was jealous, I'm even taking throwing knives classes from Attala, when she's not training tributes she's training Capitol kids, everyone is going to be so jealous of me-." I look around the girls montage of Cato and I my eyes moving around several memories from the arena, my eyes stop at Katniss's limp body as I hold the girl in my blood caked hands.

"Athena." A soft voice calls. I turn to the doorway meeting eyes with Ammut Snow, Snow's eldest son's wife. I smile weakly. "Hi." I smile softly. "Clove, shouldn't you be at your party, not pestering my eleven year old daughter?" She asks sternly. I look into the witching eyes of the beldam, her wickedness harsher than anything I've ever seen. "Yes mam." I say standing up from my crouch beside the girl. "Mother! So rude." Athena pouts. I cross my soft pale arms. "She's actually right, I don't want Cato to have a heart attack looking for me." I say. Ammut nods. "I do." She says harshly her words like venom. At this point I see that the snake gene does carry over at some point in every Snow's lifetime. I stand up wanting to do so many outrageous things to that woman.

"Clove?" Brutus calls me hastily, I turn to him. "Hi." I smile biting my lip. His pale eyes meet mines his face panicked, "It's time to leave." I nod assertively.

Brutus presses his hand onto the back of my neck. "I'm going to Haymitch and Chaff through the rest of this night." He sighs. I look at him. "Sorry for getting that boy from twelve killed." I say. Brutus laughs. "He wasn't killed I saw his family hauling him out of the square when we were dragging you to the train." He says moving his hand. A warm liquid falls around my palm, bringing my attention to the pain. I cry out pulling the metal pin from my flesh. Brutus takes the pin in one hand and my hand in the other. He stuffs the blood caked metal into his pocket.

He punches a button on the elevator. "Why'd Athena's mom treat me like that?" I ask. Brutus shrugs, pressing his palm heavily onto mine, the pressure making me want to scream. "Because you think you're above her." He sighs. I nod. "Your right Brutus." I sigh. He smiles pulling off his jacket. "Hold this to cover the blood, I'll get you out of there without any handshakes or embraces." He assures. I nod tacking the soft cotton tweed. Brutus places his hand on my back as the doors open. I meet eyes with Cato and Enobaria. Cato folds his arms. "Clove." He says in a soft stern voice. I take Cato's hand. "Listen kid." Brutus orders. "Don't associate with anyone, just go find Ellie and tell her were heading to the train." He orders. Enobaria sniffs the air. "What happened?" she asks. I blink, "It wasn't on purpose." I hiss. Cato catches on. "I'll see you later." He smiles softly. I sigh wanting to go with him, never wanting to leave his view again. "Let's go." Brutus says softly.

**A/N I have already mapped out this book! The end will leave you wanting to go crazy, I promise, you are going to be confused as hell.**


	6. Burn me with fire

Cato holds his hand over my face, my head rests on his legs, and my dark ebony curls cover my face. We had this locked down, we usually fell asleep like this ever since the arena. "What happened Clove?" Cato asks, touching one of my soft ears.

"I feel at peace but I'm not sure it's the right type of peace." I say. Cato moves his hand under my chin, holding his face down to mines. "We both got out, you let hope seethe out of the darkness, you showed rebellion doesn't just come from the lower districts." He says. I shake my head. "Us, we. We brought hope." I correct. "It doesn't matter." Cato says. "You and I can go home, and spend our lives together." He says.

I lift my head. "I can't sleep knowing that each summer I have to go back, I can't do it forever." I weep. "Something bad is going to explode out of my hope, and I don't want to be the reason thousands of my people die." I say sitting up. Cato hugs me tightly. "You're only sixteen, still a child, they can't hate a child." He says. "Tell Snow's family!" I order. "They want both of us dead, as dead as all twenty two people that died last summer!" I cry.

Cato pauses as we enter a tunnel. I watch as the dark clouds around us. A small metallic drape falls over all the windows. Three peacekeepers walk in. "Please stay seated." They order. Cato hugs me. "Why?" I ask. They don't answer. "Why?" I ask standing up. Cato follows behind me. "We don't want to hurt you Ms." A short stocky one announces. I push past him taking Cato with me. "Then don't." I say tugging the blonde into the dining room. Enobaria looks up warily. "Clove." She says in a panicked voice. I hear the booming sound of fire arm by the time I reach the metal drapes. "No!" Brutus and Enobaria grab my hips. I scream pushing from them, I thrust the window open as we reach the edged of district one. A roaring fire almost burns me, I can see the misfit shapes of humans and human corpses and I can see the tall white beings that turn the humans into corpses.

I watch as a woman with stark white blonde hair hauls her small toddler and infant across the tracks. I fall back glancing at Cato. Before anyone can react to my seeing this, I rush to the other window. I pop my head out. The victor's village sits in between two hills, the large white house's gleam and shine the closest thing to their houses being on fire is the orange gleam that polishes their houses.

My eyes scan across the plain, for the woman and her two children only seeing gore and bones, I cry out just as two heavy gloved hands pull me back. Cato pulls the heavy handed peacekeeper off me. "Touch her again, I dare you to!" He orders jacking up the young peacekeeper. The tinted masked man lashes his metallic hand into Cato's face. I cry out as two more peacekeepers jump in. A third on holds me back. I squirm kicking at the man or woman. Enobaria and Brutus jump in, pulling Cato from the angry peacekeepers.

Cool soft tears fall from my angered face. "Stop." I cry in a voice I'd never heard come from me before. "Please stop!" I cry. The other peacekeeper releases me. I crash down onto the train floor my arms screaming from being bent the wrong way, and being pressurized too much. Cato presses a button on the one that had pinned me against the walls helmet. The tinted window unfolds revealing a young scared man. "What the hell!" Cato lets his fist fly into the man's face. Brutus and Enobaria pull him back before the peacekeepers can. Fresh blood trickles from his nose as Brutus and Enobaria pull him away.

I stand up weakly, tumbling after them. Enobaria escorts us all into a bare office. "Okay." She says pressing her hair back. I rush towards Cato, a trickle of blood begins to flow from my hand again. I hug him close. My head rests on his shoulder. "Explain what's happening." Cato orders. Brutus looks into Enobaria's eyes. "That was the Capitol showing people what happens when two kids do something over love and they like it." He says crossing his arms.

I cry softly. "Why?" I ask. Brutus leans against a wall. "She doesn't get it." Enobaria says. "Snow lives to make sure no one ever defies him." Enobaria says. "And then two people defy him and all of his people love it, what does it look like when everyone around you loves the people that are rebelling against you?" Enobaria asks. "Usually he would just eliminate everything you care about, but your sister is almost as famous as his granddaughter, and your mom is so sweet, everyone would hate Snow for even thinking of touching that woman." Brutus says. Cato looks into my eyes.

"So they take away your people." He says. "They make sure you don't struggle with the ones you struggled with for years, and in turn, they hate you." Brutus says. "Clever." Cato says hugging me tighter. "So what do we do?" I ask. "I'd do like Snow said, Become a victor." Enobaria says. I shake my head. "Burn me with fire, drown me with rage! I don't care, I might be insane, but as long as Cato has me and I have Cato, The world around us can burn to the ground, we'll still be here." I say. "There are always going to be tears when Snow's in charge, you have to change sometimes, or else things will just get worst." I add. Cato hugs me. "We won't give up on our people, not as long as there's hope, and there's hope right now." He says. "And hope brings a fight." I say.

**A/N Good? I listen to hunger games soundtrack music when I write, and yes I was listening to 'we remain' at the end of this if you can't tell. **


	7. Grace

"It's called a cochlear implant." I tell Cato as we walk through the seam. Grey dust clouds lazily over our district. We had been home for two months now, it had felt good to fall asleep with my sister at one side of me and Cato at the other.

We were heading to the pharmacy to get Gracie's hearing aid. She had already picked out a purple and silver on, it was going to be the first time in two years that she'd be able to hear clearly. Cato nudges the grey snow with the tip of his boot. "There announcing the third quarter quell tonight." He says, stuffing his hands into his soft cotton jeans.

I tug on the cowl cross-body Cinna had made for me, making sure my Mokingjay pin doesn't hide in the fur. "So." I say as sweat moves down my back. "Are you watching it?" He asks. I stop to look Cato in the eyes. He bumps into me, almost falling back. I grab him before he can crash against the ice. "Why would I?" I ask, my eyebrows lower over my face, my heart skips a beat before I can breathe again.

"I just thought, if we're going to be the mentor's then-." I shake my head. "Brutus and You are going to be mentors." I say. Cato shakes his head. "What happened to we stick together forever?" He asks. I look up at him. "Then don't go." I order turning away from him. "Lovebirds!" A short hasty voice calls me as soon as I began to walk. I had only gotten to know the voice over the past month, and that was only at one of the Victors Christmas parties. I turn to Bell Chesterfield. She had won the games the year before Cato and I. I remember watching her make her last kill in tears, I hadn't understood why back then, but now I did. She has curly blonde hair, tan skin, and large dark green eyes. Behind Finnick, she's the youngest tribute to become Victor, she won her games when she was fifteen. She wears her usual bear coat.

"Hey." I frown at her. She rushes towards me, her hair in a tangled knot. Cato rolls up the sleeves of his yellow turtle neck. "You don't see that fire?" She asks pointing towards the sky. I lift my chin, a cool front drifts down on my bare face, there was usually clouds of grey dust that moved around the district, and stained everything, but I'd never seen it that dark.

"What's up there?" I ask. Bell's cheeks stain pink as she reaches me, the lanky sixteen year old looks more panicked than ever. Cato begins to sprint. "There's only one thing they'd want to take out!" Cato reminds. The pharmacy was an illegal shop, they sold weapons medicine, health aids, and food. It had been up since I was a toddler, which was when the idea of Careers first surfaced. My mind switches to my family, at this point I'm moving quicker than when I was running from those Trackerjackers. I rush past the gates of the Victors village. Enobaria and Brutus skate across the ice, they shovel towards us, Brutus looks into my eyes. "Where's your family?" He asks as Enobaria rushes towards us.

I turn to look Cato in his eyes. "We were meeting them at the Pharmacy." I say weakly. The other victors file from their houses, some still in their pajamas. Seeder walks up her eyes set on the fire high above. "Do you want us to go look?" She asks. I fall over, my knees crash into the ice. Fresh blood leaks from them, I lie my head in my palms, placing my hands against my jeans. "Clove." Brutus slips trying to hold me. I look into his eyes. "Were going to look." He says. I stare at all of the remaining Victors that stand behind him. "Hurry." I plead. Brutus helps me up, Brushing Ice from my hair. "Cato, Bell, take her home, stay with her." He orders. "Seeder, Enobaria, Julius, and Mark, let's head out. The rest of you go pray." He orders. Enobaria nods turning to look me in the eyes. She places her soft cool hand against my cool bare cheek.

Bell tosses herself under my arm, acting as a crutch. We wobble to her house. Cato quietly follows us inside. "I'll put on some tea." He says. Bell nods once. I'll get you cleaned." She announces. I nod. "Thank you." I say. She lets go of me, leaning over to open the first bathroom door. The smell of bleach and lavenders fill my nose. The capitol sent in Avoxes to clean our houses each month, they must have come over while Cato and I were out, I hadn't seen any hovercrafts in front of the victors village.

She sits me on the freshly polished toilet her eyes meeting mines. She doesn't say anything for a while. I let her look at me for a few more minutes before I look away. She runs a bath grabbing a fresh wash cloth from a wiry shelf. I tug of my wooly scarf and sweater, revealing my dark tank top. I kick off my jeans looking at the blood that covers them. Bell picks up the sweater and fur, "I'll run to your house to get some fresh clothes." She orders. I nod. "Okay." I nod. "And Clove." She says before closing the door. I look up at her my face set to cry. "Your family was lovely." She says softly. I nod, "I know." I say weakly. She nods softly. "Okay." She says closing the door.


	8. Mom

Another sugar cube rains into the yellow cup. I watch as the white crystals explode at the bottom of the cup sending tea leaves spiraling across the base. I lean over the hot cup, letting the steam kiss me. I glance up at Cato. He reaches out his hand. I look at his palms, red from the heat. I smile softly, placing my hand into his. He smiles gratefully. I smile back.

"She's going to be okay." Cato states. "Cato." I whisper, my eyes glance down at the half empty tea cup. Cato squeezes my hand tighter. "I know it." He assures. "I knew we would be alright." He adds. I shake my head. "Don't put my sister in that arena crap!" I say. Cato drops my hand, or I snatch it away more like it. "Clove." Cato looks hurt, his eyes aren't the same young eyes I'd first stared into, I can see years of age, and the tiredness. "I can't deal with you being like this forever, you're blocking me!" He snaps.

Belle enters the dining room. I look up into her eyes. "They've found them." She says quietly. I look into her sad eyes. "Is Gracie-." I can't make the words out. "We found her before they came." She says. "She's okay." She adds. I laugh/cry loudly. I stand up. "My mom?" I ask. Cato moves to place his hands on my forearms, "they took her into the square." Belle says. Cato's grip grows weak. I look back to see him crying for the second time in my life.

I back up. Why would he cry over someone he'd barely known? He pushes past me, moving to the doorway. "Cato?" I ask. He thrust the wooden door open, his bulky build moves in a way that would make me laugh if his face hadn't been so serious. I walk after him my boots cling to the snow easily. I jog after Cato. I reach the edge of the victor's village before I trip. I hit the ice hard this time. I feel nauseous as my temple bangs into a cold piece of the granite pathway.

Belle's strong hands yank me up, I forgot that she was a career until this point. She sits me up. "Belle!" I cry as she yanks me forward. We rush through the streets. Scared faces and small children flutter the streets. I watch as the white soldier's barricade my home. "Who are they?" I ask softly. Enobaria appears behind me. "The new and updated peacekeepers." She says. "Curtsey of Snow." She crosses her arms. I watch as seven peacekeepers knock down a whole wall breaking into someone's house. Belongings are scattered onto the snow, the sound of guns hurts my ears.

I fall against the ground hitting soft snow for the first time. The screaming and guns echoes in my brain. I feel myself begin to hyperventilate. This can't be happening. I tell myself, over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and. I begin to cry once I find my breath, I find my breathing replaced with today's meals. I puke letting all of my food out. A gloved hand wraps around my neck, the fabricated netting is familiar to me. I scream as the hand picks me up turning me away from the owner of the muscular hand. "This one was out." He says tossing me onto the ground. I roll over a pool of blood dirt and snow, the mud clings to my freshly cleansed body. "Clove!" A rose soft voice calls for me.

I look up at the tall peacekeeper. "It's pass curfew." I hear him yell. I look behind me. Brutus holds my sister in his arms his eyes look down to me. "Do you know who this is?" He asks placing my sister down onto the snow. I wipe the blood from my face.

"Can I please stab him?" I ask in an agitated voice. Brutus laughs, helping me up. I look at the angry peacekeeper. "This is Clove, Capitol jewel, you have her mother up there, and I'm pretty sure if you touch any of those girls, your death will be a highly requested thing." Brutus says holding me. I press against him. "Bill!" The peacekeeper turns on his walkie-talkie. He calls. "Yes." The head peacekeeper asks. "Don't start the fire squad yet, you've accidentally picked up a Capitol Cit." He says.

I want to punch the man for calling my mother a mutant. Gracie rushes towards me her golden curls stick to my shirt. "I got her." A deep voice calls. I turn to look back. Cato hauls my mother towards us. The peacekeeper sighs. "Were good to go." He says before walking off. Seconds late Guns begin. I rush into Cato's open arms, he kisses me his eyes meeting mine after several seconds of me leaning into him. "Clove." He smiles placing his hand under my chin. I blink. "I'll try to let my guard down around you." I promise, throwing my arms around his neck. He lifts me up to look at my face. "I'm staying here with you forever." He promises.

I look back as our district rains in terror. He holds my waist as our chests fall and rise in harmony. "How long is forever again?" I asks. He looks down at me, "until we give up." He says. "Never." I say assertively. Cato smiles. "Never." He adds.


	9. end of part one

I finish my sister's crazy braid, my fingers crimson from all of the ritual district two braids. She lies half sleep on my quilt covered lap. "Sing that song you learned." She orders. My mother had broken the rules, and banned my little sister from watching my games, so she didn't know how emotional the lullaby made me.

Cato sits near an open fire his hand on a fresh wooden guitar, Brutus had been giving him lessons ever since we moved in. "Deep in the meadows." I start. Cato's melodic notes don't exactly match my scratchy voice, but I don't mind. Grace joins in. "Under the willows… a bed- of grass." I smile running my fingers over her hair, pinning a stray strand of the dark blonde hair into one of the many twist that spiral around her head.

The sound of trucks stop me. I look out the high window, my eyes lazily watch the steamy rain smear my vision of the grey world outside. But the shape of Military trucks isn't that hard to spot. I watch as the green buggies circle around our home. My breath dusts my view, but I can see their point of focus.

One look to Cato and I know he knows. I clear my throat softly. "A soft green pillow." I nod for Cato to continue. The corner of my eye creeps to the window every once in a while, not wanting to scare my sister, I keep calm and steady, for her. Cato stands up after the song. "I'll go check on your mom." He announces. Gracie's pink shell lips curl into a smile, her eyes squint under the cool draft from the window.

I remind myself to put her room near the back of the house as I sit her up. "Don't come out of your room for now." I order, placing my hand to her cheek. She holds my hand lovingly to her soft red cheek. I look into her soft bright eyes before pulling away. Cato meets me at the staircase he takes my hand his warm confidant palm hides my shaky panicked one. My mother appears at the base of the staircase her eyes panicked.

"Clove." She smiles, bags sit under her hazel eyes, a fresh sign of tears had pooled around her eyes. I look at her, Minutes ago she'd been cherry, on the phone chatting with seeder. I look at the two men that appear behind her. They each wear dark grey tunics, their eyes shielded by a pair of dark lenses. I recognize the two young men, Julius and Cornelius Jr Snow. Cornelius was head of the military, his wife I'd met before, Ammut, and Julius was the youngest of the snow boy's, a bachelor and player. "Hello." I say forcing a smile. I place my hand on the small wooden ball that rivets on the base of the stair case. Cato smooth's his palm across the small of my back. Julius removes his tinted lenses his eyes showing the same snake-like gene his father has. "Hello Ms. Gatestep." He says, his thin lips curve into a slight smile, I watch as he tries his charms on me, his eyebrow has a small chip from some fight he'd probably had. He uses this unfamiliar trait against me, lifting his brow gently. Both men wear there dark gingered hair in the same style, the smell of gel and cologne leeks from them.

I smile finding the odds of Mrs. Snow having an affair a very possible thing at this point. Snow Jr. doesn't waste any time like his flirting brother, "Mr. and Mrs. Cato this way." He says removing his glasses. I catch his daughters sparkling eyes in his own, almost falling back at how daring the eyes are. Cato steadies me, wary of the tall men. I look at my mother as the men lead us to my office, I'd only been here once, and that was to fetch a pen.

Snow smiles, he stands up for a change, his eyes creepier than ever. "Thank you boys." He smiles placing his hands over his mouth, I watch as each boy closes one of the double doors. I turn to snow, pulling one of my soft chairs in front of the desk. "As you know, the hunger games are mandatory." He smiles.

I stare up at him, suddenly finding my decision to sit a bad idea. "Yes." Cato says sitting next to me. He locks his fingers into mines, keeping his eyes on the devil. "And I know some little victors didn't watch the announcing of the third quarter quell. He says sitting from his pace. I feel way more uncomfortable being eye level with him. My position changes, my hand trembles more as he leans forward, the familiar smell of floral and rotting bodies reminds me of the night in the Capitol.

"Yes." Cato says even more steadier. I glance at his face, urging his eye contact. He squeezes my hand warning me to act on my best behavior. I turn back to Snow. "Yes." I answer shortly. Snows lips curl. "I'm- ugh, were sorry." I add. Snow smiles. "Don't worry, It won't be held against you." He smiles.

He pulls out a small gold mechanism. I watch the small device unfold, projecting a small blurry image against the bare wall. Cato and I watch as the Image grows into a deeper definition recording.

I watch as Snow prepares to reveal this year's rule change. "This year, the tributes will be reaped." He starts. I roll my eyes, No duh. I want to walk out then. "Upon the existing pool of Victors!" He smiles. The hologram cuts off. I look back at Snow my eyes meeting his. Cato basically has to cut off my blood flow from my hand for me not to get up and attack him. Snow smiles, standing up. "May the odds be ever in your favor." He laughs.


	10. train

Belle sneaks up on me from behind her spear looking way more menacing up close. I twist under her hard grip as she pins me up against a tree. She launches the spear into my back before I can react. I watch as the dim motion censored lights on the black vest I wear go out. I sigh waiting for the tint to leave the windows.

The day after Snow's visit, I was ready to train, we took one of the centers on the sector nine mountains, where Cato had trained. The students from this academy would spend this year in the classrooms of the academy. We had ordered new machines and high tech technology from district thirteen.

Brutus kept us at the statistics bar, it was a virtual room that changed climates, locations and dispensed whichever weapon you were weakest at. Currently I was struggling in the bow and arrow field. Belle smiles removing her weapon from the deep port in my back, the suits we'd received were called r.b.d.s Realistic. Body. Death. Suits. They were covered in several ports, most around the front of the body and throat and skull.

The remaining pool of victors cheer as I walk out. Brutus stands on a glass podium, a small silver remote lies near a bottle of water. "Do you know what happened?" Brutus asks as I take another sip of water. I shake my head. "You turned away from a weapon, never do that or you could get stabbed in the back as easily as you could trip." He says. I nod. "Don't try to out run the heavier armor, try to take it away, be careful of your frontal bones, there the easiest to clobber." Belle says patting my sweaty shoulder.

I nod removing my sweat covered head piece. Cato kisses my cheek as he fastens his head gear around his small pink ears, I pant walking back towards the group of tributes. They would call us all into the capitol in two weeks, due to the missing female tribute from one, we would all be put into one jar instead of sending the usual one boy one girl.

Cato is dispensed a heavy pixelated orange axe. Enny walks up picking up her spear. "I'll take top." Cato says as he hefts himself up a metal latter. He opens the bullet proof glass door at the top leaning over the metal railing to blow me a kiss. I roll my eyes as Belle catches this action, and acts upon it, pretending to jump in front of me to take the kiss from its path towards me. Cato laughs turning into the glass room.

A blue-white metallic forest begins to grow, the atom generator on the floor working so fast you can barely see the objects spring into mocks of what they resemble. Cato hides in a bundle of trees, holding his axe to his chest. I smile sitting next to Brutus.

The past few months had been tiresome, all of the role-play arena's made me feel like a child again. We had several bloodbaths throughout the day, we were timed on everything, and put back in shape. I remember the day when I'd noticed the lack of Maren Marx's beer belly. He had won the twelfth hunger games, a chubby red- headed sixteen year old, I'd never seen a sign of any muscles on this fat drunk, but over the past months the poor old man had slimmed down.

Belle and I walk over into the training center, being dismissed from the role-play sector by Brutus. We head over to the weights preparing out usual exercises. I take the fifty pound medicine ball. Steading my weight. I square my legs slowly, I heft the heavy metallic ball over my head.

Belle already swings the heads off several of the mechanical droids, her rages scream shocks me. I smile thrusting the ball into a nearby wall I twist around flipping over several of the warm-up machines and treadmills. I twist it from its crackling dent in the wall. I smash it into the body of a bot, tearing through the torso. I tackle it, pulling its head in- between my soft fingers.

Belle lifts me by my collar throwing me into another of the bots, I land with a hard thud my bones aching as I lift my head. This is the usual way we invite each other to fight. A ringing alarm sounds, I sigh. "We'll go tomorrow." I say as the other victors begin to file out. She nods as we walk to the showers. "I'll get to kill you some more later." She says. I roll my eyes. "I wish Brute would keep the area open longer." I whine, pulling off my sweaty clothes.

Cato approaches me, his body caked in soap. He lies his temple on the wall. "What's our schedule for the rest of the day?" He asks as steam creeps around me. I untie my sweaty hair. "Pilates with Enny, Personal session with Brutus and dinner at Bell's." I say washing myself quickly. Cato wraps his hands around my bare waist. "Then a little sleepover?" He sighs. I smile nodding once. "Sure dude." I say. Belle leans from her stall to look at us. "Ew. Clove, I should tell your mom." She gags. I giggle softly, letting Cato massage the soap from my back.


	11. leaving

I jab my elbow into Brutus's frontal bone twisting from his grip in time to duck under Enny's spear. Belle I shoot at both of the victors, my lean muscles bulging like large pebbles lined across a river bank. Cato swipes his axe towards my temple, missing me by an inch.

I flip away from Belle's cleave, thrusting an arrow into her rear. She jumps up, holding herself as her light flickers out. I Kiss Cato's cheek before maliciously taking him out. Lyme tosses another knife towards my covered ears, slashing through the already mangled outer fabric of the bullet proof suit.

I grab Cato's axe from his hands before anyone can stop me I head towards the closet tree fork. I mount up a willow my eyes set on the hiding victor. "It's just you and I babe." I say, twisting the rubber laminated tool in my palms. Lyme jumps out her old body moving fast for such an odd structured woman.

I slam my axe across the air being sure the woman is hit hard. She tumbles off the railing of the second floor, the metal of the Axe still clinging to her sweat caked headpiece. I slip down a tree landing gingerly. Cato is thee to wrap his arms around me. we rock softly as the victors regroup in the silver room. Belle rolls her eyes as everyone congratulates me. "She'll be gone the first day." She says. I roll my eyes back, wanting to do so many violent things to that girl. Cato senses this in some way as he holds me tighter. "Wait two weeks." He orders in my air, tomorrow we would be flown in to get reaped, I push away from Cato, and they had announced that the rule of victor's volunteering had been excused for all quarter quells. "I hopefully won't be going." I whisper. Cato parts his lips the crests of the thin lips pull into small frowns, I watch his scowl steadily as Brutus lifts me into the air.

I wrap my hand over the man's bald head, loving the feeling of his polished cool scalp. Enobaria takes my hand in hers her warm eyes staring into mine. I squeeze softly.

**XxXx**

Gracie helps me into the house. I toss my gym bag on the table, my muscles show through the tight tank top I wear. My Mokingjay pin glistens as fresh rays of sunlight hit me. My mother wraps me in a hug, each morning I left out to train she got stressed, figuring the peacekeepers would march in and shoot us down.

I didn't blame the woman, if I had a daughter I would be worried for her too. I had grown over the past few months, a new figure had proceeded onto me, my freckles had all but fainting into my porcelain skin, and I was beautiful now. I blink my heavy eyes as my mother moves away. I tug my sister's hand leading her to the back door. "Were heading to the river." I say as a warm front cascades onto us.

My mother smiles walking towards us. She places a hand on each of our shoulders, her old eyes sad and weak. "Be safe Clove." She says softly. I nod. "That's all I can ever do for now." I say. My mother nods in agreement. Gracie lifts her soft olive chin towards my gaze her stare soft yet surprisingly wise and beautiful. I wrap my hand into her further as we walk from the painted deck. Cato and Brutus had become maintainers around the village every day for the past months, I remember walking through the slushy snow to bring them coffee and bread, asking them about what chore they would be doing before training.

It wasn't much of a memory now that I look back, just me trying to stay in their lives for as long as I could, I knew not all of us would go, but now all of us would come back either. Gracie had plenty of time for the news to set in, last year I was eager to get into those games, I decided that she shouldn't be a witness to such violence, so I did all of my training away from her, even my yoga sessions with Enny, The you girl pulls me towards our favorite spot near the river.

We watch waves spiral eighteen feet below our bare feet, the soft green grass smells of the spring that had come months ago. The heat hadn't been too bad, most of the times we remained at a mild warm.

"So you ready for tomorrow?" I ask the young girl. She stares across the cannon, her eyes set on something far across the cannon. "Do you ever wonder Clove…?" The small ten year old meets my gaze. I raise a brow, "Wonder what?" I ask. "If snow wants to kill you, does he want to kill me too?" She asks, I meet glance away, not knowing how to answer her. "Of course not." Say hugging her.

"I want to give you a gift." I smile pulling her from my pale chest. She looks up into my eyes. "Really?" She asks. I nod. I run my fingers over the cold, polished wings of the Mokingjay pin. I unfasten it, pressing it into her hand. She drops it letting it bounce onto the granite. "What?" I ask. She stares into my eyes. "You have to take it, it brings luck." She says. I watch her steady stare, knowing she's serious. "Clove, I'm watching the games this year." She says. I blink. "You can't" I defend. She takes my name. "You watch over me, I want to do the same." She says. I pick up the Mokingjay pin. "Well then." I say pinning the pin back. "May the odds be ever in our favor Grace." She nods. "Let's hope so." She says standing up. And with that the little girl leaves and Grace takes her place.


	12. No tears

I stand in the room of my old house, the grey dust still floats across the shady tint. Cinna had come hours ago, I had been pampered only slightly, since I had 'maintained' my looks for the most part, my armpits were stained with the fresh scent of pines and rain, I turn to Cato, the soft black silk on my dress sways around my young structure.

I can almost look Cato in the eyes now I notice as he wraps his arms over me. "Why'd you come here?" He asks, his lips press into my soft pink ear. I lift my head towards his face. "They won't look here first." I say firmly. Snow insisted on our families saying their goodbye's right from the starts.

Cato reaches into the back pocket of his dark pants, pulling out a grey tie, with a shady grey pattern stained on it. I look into his eyes. "I told my designer I could tie this and… I can't." He laughs. I smile. "I saw my dad do it once." I smile taking it from him. I tie the ribbon around his muscled collar bone, my eyes never leaving his.

Cato presses his nose into my cheek once I'm done. " I prayed we both get out again." He says placing his hands on my back. I fight back tears. "Would Snow let that happen?" I ask. Cato sighs. "Not for all the blood in the world." He says. I smirk. "Well…" Cato begins to laugh. I look at the rock pattern that stains my fingernails, this was the only placed I'd been that didn't remind you of the Capitol at every turn, even living in that big house, there'd always be another Capitol symbol somewhere, remind us that being a victors was a privilege that could be taken away easily. I guess not everyone got the memo, which explains why these games were chosen.

Cato presses his cool forehead against mine, holding my back in a fetal position. I wait for him to proceed into one of our usual sessions, but he holds me like that, not moving. I wait about ten minutes before falling back onto my heels. Cato lifts his head, showing the pain in his eyes. "What are we going to do?" He asks. I don't answer, knowing the only thing I could say would depress us further.

"Clove." My mother calls me. I glance into Cato's eyes. "Their here." I announce. Cato doesn't release me his face remaining hard and cold. I look at him with worry. "Let's do this." He says. Gracie rushes into the room, her eyes craving the look of mines. I hug her the second her arms open. She cries into my shirt, "I love you Clove." She assures. I bend down to look her in the eyes.

"Don't ever cry for these games." I order. "You understand?" I ask the hyperventilating girl. She nods shortly. "I promises." She says weakly holding back tears. She moves to look at Cato, who picks her up in his tanned buff arms. "We'll see you soon." He promises. She smiles just letting the lie pass by. "We'll try." I correct. She nods. "I'll hold onto the hope." She says as my mother leads two peacekeepers towards my room.

Cato and I say our goodbyes to my mother quickly, and then were escorted to a large military vehicle with the rest of the district two victors waiting inside. I glance out the windows as we are driven to a large hovercraft.

Cato holds my hand the whole ride, we move through a line of peacekeepers all wearing heavy duty armor. I glance into the eyes of all of my friends, my mind moving to so many different things at once. I feel lost in my own thought, not feeling anything, the only thing that brings me back it the stab of my blood being extracted and the feeling of Cato's hand resting on mine.

I don't know how to react to today's fast going schedule. It had seemed like my time was running thin, I knew how fast this week would go by, I would lose at least one thing a cared about it was up to the odds who or what that would be.

I'd never trusted the odds, who would trust something that only saved seventy five out of thousands of others? The odds were something you couldn't see, and living in Panem, what you can't see does not provide.

I open my eyes to the sound of the engines cooling off. A small hum fills the sweet scented air, I can hear the crowds and feel the sun against my face. The reaping's were to take place in twelve minutes, in twelve minutes half of the things I loved would die off, and I would be left to my own devices, Cato tugs me back his eyes fraying away from all of the dazzling eyes of the wild, scary people. I look into his eyes. "I 'm scared." I announce. Cato doesn't answer for a while, just leads me forwards, weaving me past our friends. "We all are." He announces.


	13. reapings

The capitol smells of fresh thyme and flowers, the floristic smell stains me five minutes into the bright place. I glance around at the other silent victors, none of us resemble each other, except those of us who share the same pale eyes in two, and the big cookie colored eyes from four, we all have the same agonized look, the shadows from the banister that hangs over us cast deep shadows onto our cool bodies. Were to wait backstage until we are reaped, I hold Cato's hand as tightly as I can, not wanting to part from him for as long as possible.

I watch from the corner of my eye as Gloss and Cashmere walk towards my old mentors, I had sort of forgiven Cash for letting my cousins die in her games, partially due to the fact that Snow forced her and her brother to sell their bodies after the games. It dawns on me that I could be put into the same arena as several of my favorite old malicious victors, to die… I glance at all the bulky muscles and strong vein covered faces, knowing on instinct district two wasn't the only one being sure to bulk up.

Finnick Odair walks next to me, his perfumed body reeking of a fame craved designer. I scrunch up my face at his smell wanting to wash him myself. I notice Annie beside him, I'd never said anything to her last year other than, 'you sound like the rats under my house.' I can tell she remembers just by one gaze into her beautiful green eyes. She cries loudly, her face like a fresh moon. I watch as an old woman with long silver hair continues to stroke her soft head. I look away trying to not stare, Cato and I walk forward, looking at the roaring crowd of fans.

Snow would be doing the reaping's for a change, I roll my eyes, the old creep just wanted to see our faces in person. I can hear the Capitol citizens grow rapid in their cheers, knowing that its time. Enobaria gives me one last look before turning away. Brutus holds her hands gingerly, a smile fixed on his face, and I can tell how unhappy he is, as there were several of us who would have to go into that arena with several people we loved.

A small projector shows Snow crossing the stage, a sudden jolt lifts the stage. I want to talk but the feeling of death is stronger than I'd ever sensed. Were lifted to the stage, the heavy Iron Gate that enclosed us, unfolds like a trap releasing mutts. Snow smiles firmly, his fish lips pulling thinner. Athena holds a large glass crystal ball in her hands, I gulp, there's sixty nine names in there. I say to myself, what are the odds? "Let's start." Snow smiles pulling off his soft white gloves and placing them on a soft pillow provided by his youngest Granddaughter. I release Cato's hand, not wanting to hold him if one of us gets reaped.

Snow unfolds the first slip, the capitol doesn't know how to remain silent for this, and so the usual pin drop cannot be heard. "Johanna Mason!" Snow smiles. I look through the crowd, I watch as old bodies are pushed away as the eighteen year old stomps towards Snow.

Athena hands he a mic. "What do you have to say Ms. Mason?" Snow smiles gingerly. My eyes grow dark. The girl screeches slamming her mike against Snow's so that a large high pitched whistle can sound. After Johanna, Beete Latair is reaped. The old man walks up to the stage his mind on something I can't describe.

I watch steadily, my heart feeling weak as the next three names are drawn. "Enobaria.", "Finnick Odair.", "Brutus!" The there's "Chaff." And. "Blight." I feel my face grow hot as the old woman from four is drawn. I find out her Name. "Mags." Then there's, "Wiress." And "Seeder." I don't move as Gloss and Cashmere are reaped back to back.

Snow pulls another slip. "Belle.", "Clove." It takes a second to register why everyone had made a path for me. Athena frowns. "Not her." She insists. Snow ignores the girl turning to look at me. "Come on up." He smiles. I propel forward, my body covered in cool Goosebumps. I march forward, hoping the next quarter quell will be called. "Victors kill the president." I roll my eyes joining the rest, several other victors are called upon, I bite my lip through the painful ceremony, watching as several from ten and nine are reaped. Then it's down to one last name. I watch the back of Snow's head like a maniac, wanting to dent his corneal structure into a pulp, and feed it to the skinny animals from my district.

"Cato get on up here!" Snow laughs. My face grows cold as I watch my best friend calmly make his way to the stage. "How could you!" I cry out. Enobaria holds me by my waist. "Clove." Her tone is calm. I try to wiggle away. "You can't do this!" I yell. Snow ignores me and sends Cato up the stage. "This is why there was a rebellion! You hurt people, over yourself!" I cry. "God knows what would happen if anyone even thought of hurting your grand kids!" A sharp metallic object slides into my neck.

I scream turning to see a short stubby peacekeeper. Enobaria holds me tighter, her face warning. The last thing I hear is Snow's overexcited voice. "Our Victors, of the seventy fifth hunger games!" No. No. No!


	14. sleep

**A/N Sorry guys, my wifi was down, and I also had to prepare one of my one-shots for a contest. I'm in the young Arthurs writing competition this year, and I am the entry representing my grade level, check out the story, 'how Johanna Mason became victor.'**

I feel a sharp pang shoot across my spine, the deep razor cutting ache so hard I want to scream, whatever morphine they had inserted into had worked to well, and I make out the soft cotton fabric I lie under. I roll my neck, noticing that the flesh under the cotton can only belong to one person. "Don't move Clover." Cato insists. I feel his cool fingers touch my ear, like he always did when he knew something bad was comings.

His cool fingers fall in a beeline down my face, the thick broad phalanges make me numb from their coolness. "I can guess how dead Snow want's me." I whisper, I can tell were in our suite, just by the smell, this year the rooms are different more dark and dim, match our personality more. I think to myself. Cato lifts my chin weakly. "He gave you a strong dose of morphine in front of his nation." He raises an eyebrow. I blink softly. "That bad." I shake my head. Cato nods. I spot a large glass wall that overlooks the training center. It must be tinted, due to the fact that the people flying by in the elevators stare blankly at the windows. Cato grabs my arm as I begin to craw towards the wall.

"Can we talk?" He asks. I look into his pale eyes. Something has changed in them, a year ago he'd asked the same question, it's funny to see how much we'd changed, mostly myself. Cato takes my pale hand pulling me close to his chest. I tremble as his cool goosebumped arms shiver. "Cato." I whisper under my foggy breath. "Clove." My breath steams down the collar of his white t-shirt. I don't want to look into his eyes, afraid of crying. "What are we going to do?" He asks. I lift my chin. "I wish I could say Cato." I say.

We sit like this for all of thirty minutes, or until an avox walks into the room. I look into her grey eyes, the same Avox from Snow's house. I remember the girl's timid face from miles away. She had that capitol look to her, unlike any of the other ones around here. Cato rubs my shoulder softly. "Brutus and Enny were having guest over." Cato announces, locking eyes with the short girl. I can see the purple bruises under her eyes, that's where they ripped out the tear ducts, I begin to dive deep into concentration, my mind moving so far from Cato's soft deep voice, that I don't hear him at first.

"What?" I ask. He looks down into my eyes. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" He asks softly as the girl begins to polish the several tables that decorate the dark, lemon scented room. I look back at him, his beard shows softly, the blonde stubbles tickle my forehead. I blinks once. "Of course." I insist. Cato lifts me up forwards, holding my aching back the lightest his strong grip will let him. He slowly lifts me onto my feet. I have to lean on him as I go. Afraid I'll fall if I let go. The smell of food provokes me to get further towards the living room.

The first person I identify is Johanna, Her and Blight sit at the table, Cashmere and Gloss sit next to then, then there's Grace, Brutus and Enny. Johanna smiles, her snarky grin so strong it makes me want to smile too. "Are we fighting the game makers next?" She laughs sarcastically. I roll my eyes. "Only if you agree to let me do all of the bloody work Joe." I smile. The girl's unwelcoming eyes flicker to stare into mines. "That's the best part sweet- heart." She says, there's something deeply wrong with the way she says it. I cling onto Cato hiding my face under his face. Brutus smiles. "You know Blight right?" He asks.

I look at the nice groomed man. "He won the hunger games." I smile weakly. Everyone laughs at this. "Yes because only Blight knows how to survive." Belle says starkly. I roll my eyes. I sit down grabbing the table cloth as Cato begins to fix me a plate half of the group is still laughing at Belle's stupid remark when I get my plate. "Shut the hell up will you?" I yell in a flustered tone. Johanna laughs.

After that the chat stays down to a minimum mellow, no one discusses the games like we usually did over dinner, I look at the group, noticing this isn't any ally meeting, just a dinner party. Cato takes my hand in his. "We should get back to the room, Clove needs to be back to normal by the parade or I'll be pissed the hell off." Cat says. We don't wait for anyone to say goodbye, we just stand up and walk away.

**Sorry, more Clato in the next chap, I have to do another short story to read at the regionals, one less gory, what do you think it should be?**


	15. Grey dust

A soft warm breeze kisses my pale olive skin, the wet moist air so soft you could fall asleep on a pillow of it. Cinna had spent a whole twelve hours getting me ready, I had been placed in a simple stone pattered spring dress, the frills had been the most childish thing I'd seen since I'd arrived here, but I knew Cinna had something up his sleeve. "Clove." I notice the soft toned voice before I turn to it.

"Finnick." I smile, folding my hands over one another, the dark greyish horses shift as he pets one of the large beasts. "You have that district ten type of nature now?" I ask examining his revealing net knitted costume. His warm eyes flicker towards mines. "You seem to have your fair care for that district twelve." He smiles. I cross my arms, Finnick Odair had never really registered to me as a fighter, of course he had that really great water combat skill, and was a beast with a trident in hand, but during his games he wasn't apart of the careers, and a career was the only type of victor I really cared for.

I look down at the small Mokingjay pin Cinna had insisted on me wearing, Finnick seems to take notice of it, moving his hand towards my chest. I almost fall back as he reaches to un-pin the gold pin. He doesn't seem to notice my scowl, or my irritancy of him touching places Cato wasn't even really permitted to. My hair sits in a deeply processed braid, the fine copper highlights that run through my hair hints my lack of innocence. Finnick begins to study my body like I'd seen several Capitol citizens do Cato. He smiles cheekily. "Are you one to answer?" I fold my arms, the last time I'd spoken to Finnick was when he helped Enobaria drag me from trying to attack Cashmere, it was embarrassing thinking back to it now, I didn't even want to kill her anymore, I'd learned what it was like winning the games and I didn't want to experience it again.

I blink back to reality, "I'm the type of woman that gets straight to it." I say. "Try to find out what that means while I win these games." I fold my arms. Finnick laughs. I blink surprised by this. "You don't have to do that." He shakes his head. I knit my brows together. "Huh?" I ask. He smiles broader. "Don't act like you want this to happen." His smile drops. "They already think you think you're better than the rest of us." He adds.

I take the insult hard. "What do you want Finnick?" I ask. Finnick smiles cheekily. "It's best to make friends with your allies, or at least that's what I last heard." He says seductively. I blink in more confusion. "I'm a career." I remind him. Finnick laughs. "Victor is all of our careers Clove." He reminds me. "You can't take the risk of watching them suffer." He refers to my friends. I think back to my new found family, he senses my realization, his cookie eyes sparkling. "Don't hurt yourself." He says twisting the pin slightly. "And by the way." He says pulling the padding over my breast towards his broad hand. I watch warily as he pins the gold jewel back. "The title woman is a little overdone for you." He smiles, his lips curving like a pumpkin, "Were gods now." He winks before turning towards the district eleven chariot. I feel Cato's warm body press into mines the second Finnick walks away. "All I caught was 'Gods.'" He whispers. I turn to him, his ash grey suit almost matches mine perfectly. "Hi." I smile. He blinks. "What did he want?" Cato asks taking my hand. I want to tell him about the ally thing, but decide that it would be best to just leave it at where it was… in the past. "To say hi." I lie. Cato purses his lips, his tanned skin shining softly under the daylight. A new dome lets the weird people get a closer look at us. The heat shafts down onto us, the metal frames of the dome covered in roses and other treats. A grey dusted flower drops near my feet, the petals burst into several pieces, its then when I realize it was made out of crystal. Cato takes my arm, leading to where Cinna waits. The tanned man places his hand on my back. Enobaria and Belle wear a more matured version of my short frilly garment. "What's more beautiful than a mountain collapsing?" Cinna asks passing out flat metal cylinders. I look at the small disk. "Your dresses of course." Belle flatters. I roll my eyes, "He's my designer." I remind as Cinna refastens my pin. Cinna shakes his head. "Don't look at the crowd, I don't want to see even the single curve of the lips out there." He says. "Sounds easy enough." Brutus says. Cinna's flat dark eyes glisten as he looks at us, "And press those buttons when ready." He adds.

Cato grabs my shoulders pressing me into a long kiss. I knit my brows together afterwards. "What was that for?" I ask as he helps me onto the three horsed chariot. "Because I'm in love with you." He whispers holding my hand tightly. I watch as the other victors roll their eyes at our chummy relationship, in a week this would all be over. I try not to think of this as Cato pecks my cheek numerous times.


	16. Oh horn of plenty!

"Clove! Clove! Clove!-." I listen to the crowd chant my name, keeping my chin over them, I want to stab each one of them that scream for me. Cato wraps my hand in his, I listen as a band of drums welcomes us followed by the usual fanfare from the trumpets, and the opera stands up preparing to sing the opening anthem.

"Oh Horn of Plenty. Oh Horn of plenty for us all! And when you raise the cry the brave shall heed the call and we shall never falter!" I roll my eyes, how could they still sit here and treat these games like there right? "Panem shall rise above, Panem shall reign above, May our nation never fall again. The Horn of Plenty overflows!" Cato pushes his button softly against my palm, not hard enough for his suit to go off.

We make our way to the justice hall, Snow stands in between two large goblets of fire, and his family rises behind us. I wait for him to look me in my eyes before I squeeze my loos hand shut. Everyone nods, pressing their buttons shortly after. A large white pillow of snow and rock rumbles beneath my pits, pulling into a long white gown.

I glance at Cato, his suit appears to be a volcano collapsing along with Bell's. The tail of my gown whips across the runway, spraying towards my hair every once in a while. Enny and Brutus's clothes steam with grey smoke, their mountains tumble down so perfectly I'd think Cinna had been around to see them for himself. I don't think a mine had went down during any of his visits, but it might have been likely, seeing to how I was always to fixed on worrying about Gracie and my mother.

"Oh Capitol, Your glorious Diamond shine. A _victor_ to the Darkest Days behind. One Horn of Plenty for us all!" I cringe at how they changed the lyrics to fit this year's condition. How dare they? Snow's stare stay on my face, he shakes his head disapprovingly. I slowly let my face pull into a smile, happy to steal the show from the bastard.

The band drums down as my avalanche slowly creeps into a soft mist. The piles of heavy fake snow splash down for the other tributes to slip on. Snow smiles back at me, it was stupid of me to think Cinna would try his life just for a few outfits. My name stays the topic of all of the people, there chant of my name mixes with. "Cato! Cato! Cato!" It's hard to hear over the excitement. Snow lifts his hand waving it like a baton, he shuts everything down, the only thing left is the few cliff hung words of our names. "Clo-." I blink in the heavy glare of the sunlight, Cato leans towards my ear. "Let the games begin." He whispers. I look at him brusquely my soft eyes look away. Brutus hops down as Snow begins to talk. I watch as the other Victors follow. Finnick coolly marches towards us. "Hello Cato." He speaks as if the two have known each other for year. "Finnick." Cato nods assertively.

I look into each of their faces. Finnick leans close to Cato's face, his eyes meeting Cato's, it's weird to see them standing next to each other, Finnick sort of towers over Cato without trying, it's almost definite that Finnick is only around three inches shorter, but his confidence underlines an extra six inches. Its possible Cato's cockiness made him a giant, but I couldn't be so sure.

Lost in my own thoughts I miss the entire conversion. Next thing I know, Finnick pats my lovers shoulder, "We'll see about that." He smiles. I glance into Cato's soft eyes. "Let's go." He helps me back onto the horse as Snow finishes his opening speech.

**A/N I'm sorry this is short as hell, but I couldn't think of anything else to put into here so there you go, everyone that reviews today gets a review on their own story, stay posted for more, review and… see you soon.**


	17. Ellie

I glance at the breakfast buffet that lies in front of me, I sniff the air as Ellie marches into the room. "Hello!" She cheers, the capitol had decided to rehire the escorts for the pure point of them hanging around to be our friends. It wasn't that I hated all Capitolians or whatever you may call them but I sure as hell didn't think of them as _friends._

I let my lips curl slowly, the woman looks less crazy and more sophisticated, and her usual electric blue wig is replaced with a blue hinted braid, her natural hair? She places her heavy pearl caked purse next to me her large purple eyes keeping on my calm face. "It's nice to see you again!" I stand up to hug her, I had woken up to find everyone sleep so I took it on myself to just have some orange juice and wait.

We were going to the training center for day one, Brut and Enny had already been by last night to check it out, of course it were closed and a tinted window layered it from their view, but it were supposed to be 'something worth your time', we would be the only tributes to ever use it, next year everything would go back to the way it was.

I wear a white pair of sneakers and a robe, we hadn't been distributed our training costumes yet. Ellie releases me. "You looked so lovely at the parade last night!" She smiles as I sit. "I heard." I say grabbing an apple, Ellie had only known me from all of the knives I'd tossed into her skirts.

I blink suddenly uncomfortable around her. She continues to smile reaching for her purse again. "Hey." Belle calls from across the room, she wears a nice fitting tank top her coil- like hair is tied into a loose ponytail, her yoga pants are a little to fitting for my comfort. "Eh." Ellie looks at the girl her face twitching softly, she turns back to me, "Get the boys and Enny up, I have gifts!" She applauds herself, her gloved hands spas lightly as I stand up to go.

I walk into my room, the lights are still dim as I enter, I make out Cato's bulky form his eyes meet mine, he wears pants similar to Belle's a gold silver and black jacket covers his tank top. "Hi." I say grabbing a plastic wrapped package with the number two written on it. "Morning." He stands up in the grey light, I unfold the clothes examining outfit. "They took off the labels." He announces.

I turn to him, repeating the word under my breath, 'labels' I look back at the clothes, noticing the lack of the number '2' written on the clothes, "We all pretty much know where were all from." I bite my lip. Cato nods, I notice his fixed stare on the back of my head as I release fluffy robe from my olive body, and I turn to face him. He parts his lips. "Good luck today." He says lowering his head. I don't respond, no one would know how to respond to Cato wishing them good luck training.

After I realize how uncomfortable he must be I finally say something. "You to." I say. He smiles weakly, his false grin and I had gotten to know each other a lot more lately. "Ellie's here, she said to wake up everyone." I say slipping on the cool training top. Cato nods once. "  
I'll do that." He says opening to door, I turn to watch him leave, his quietness still playing tricks on me.

**XxXx**

I walk into the dining hall, my eyes meeting the other victors, Enobaria notices me first. "Clove's here." Ellie calls, her excitement is not a hidden personality. "I just wanted the whole team to have a token, something that pulls us together, of course I have the fine jewelry and Clove has that _adorable _little button, but what do you guys have?" She smiles. We all stare at the woman, surprised the years of taunting from careers hasn't broken her down. She goes on without waiting further, Clove be a dear and pass this over to Brutus. She orders. I nod taking a leather box from the woman's hand, it hand Belle another one similar in shape to Brutus, Cato receives a small golden bag and Enobaria gets a ring box.

Belle holds up the golden bracelet her eyes turning back to Ellie, "Gee fits my persona so well. "She states dryly. Brutus revives a watch a jabber jay painted on the face of the golden watch. Cato pulls out a small flat amulet, he looks at it with interest. "Thanks." He hums something under his breath as he turns away. Enobaria has a ruby ring, a crest of gold spouts around the body of the ring, making a beautiful wave. "Lovely. "Ellie smiles placing her hand together, "We need to get down to the training center." Brutus stands up. I give Ellie a hug, the feeling of another being touching me this close is suddenly familiar to me.

"Thank you." I say taking her hands in mines. Cato meets eyes with the woman as he places his hand on the small of my back. "We really appreciate this." He speaks in a new found professional voice, his cloggy mellow speech make him sound like a drone shutting down. I turn to look at him but he walks away not meeting eyes with me, something is definitely different about these games.


	18. Ropes and forcefeilds

Brutus barricades the exit to the training center, his face serious and yet warm and eager. "Cato, Clove, before we go in there…" He looks at my soft downcast face. "Be friendly." He says. "We all split up, I want to see you guys fitting in…. with _everyone_." He orders, his eyes never leave my face and I know without a doubt that this is directed for me.

The glass elevator unfolds revealing the new training center, the brightness almost makes me faint, I spot the precious sick weapons scattered on shelves, Tribute attack virtual beings on the second floor, the reeking smell of vomit pulls me from the heaven my old Career self-had floated off to. Blight crouches near the corner of a ring decorated with rubber stools and mechanical beams that swing back and forth, he picks up his spear from his pool of vomit, the reeking smell gathers around his beard as he lifts his head. "I'm not liking this get along thing so far." Cato whispers.

I shiver in response as I watch Johanna swing her axe maliciously around her frame, smacking the metal into the foam-rubber material underneath her, she looks up catching my view, I back up surprised when I don't find Cato's frame behind to catch me. I look up in the virtual room, watching him slash blades into the new droids.

"Clove." A soft voice calls. I look into the warm eyes of Cashmere, her Carmel hair is folded into a loose ponytail, her cool green eyes flicker up and down my body. I shift my weight folding my arms. "Cash." I nod after a long pause. Gloss appears behind his sister, "is she in or not?" He asks, a thick black rope intertwines in his large hands. I blink confused. "You want to help us build a trap Hammock?" She asks politely. I stand still, my dark waves of hair kiss my lower back as I nod.

Gloss coolly shows me how to tie the structure in the right way while Cashmere uses a few extra hair pins to build the body of the lazy swing. I watch as the twins work quickly, as if they had come from district eight, textiles. We add splashes of gold paint to make it more inviting. I rub the excess paint of the polished floor, not wanting to ruin my training outfit. The twins twist the hammock tightly before releasing it, it unfolds quickly the gold paint reveals a shimmering picture… a mocking jay. I back up turning to Find Johanna examining out hammock from over my shoulder. I turn on instinct, almost smacking her.

"Lazy swings?" She laughs walking towards the chair, I bite my lip as her bottom touches the hammock, she almost instantly wrapped like a spiders prey. She screeches causing a lot of attention. Gloss laughs patting my back with his gold dry hands. "I'm going to go try that fire building." I tell him looking over to the two victors that are already there he doesn't seem to notice as more victors gather to laugh at Johanna.

I cross my arms watching the old greying man try to build a fire, I have to remind myself to leave my snarky remarks in last year. I force a smile. "Move your hands lower." I speak in a soft clear voice. The woman looks up, her short brown hair falls in front of her dark eyes. The man's stare isn't as awkward, his dark brown eyes hide behind a thick layer of glasses. "And faster." I add making as sign language with my hands. He nods leaning over to follow my guide.

A small cloud of smoke begins to kiss my cheeks after a few minutes. "Ah!" The woman smiles. "Friction generates heat, should have known." The man whispers to the woman. "Thank you." He smiles looking back at me, the words sting, I'd never heard a person from district three say anything nice to me like that before. "You're welcome." I smile. "Right there by the corner of the table." The woman points. I look up at the floating room that overlooks the center, I look at the table with mystery, and Plutarch Heavensbee leans across the table his eyes almost meeting my own.

"Plutarch?" I ask. The man lifts his lenses. "No over there." He places his hand under my chin directioning it towards the edge of the table. A small glass wall catches my eyes. "Glass?" I ask, the duo laugh. "No a force field." The woman says. I make out the shimmering body softly. "They must be taking precautions." I say turning back around, wouldn't want another game maker dead. I smile at this, protect the ones that kill…. I try to make this sound right but fail, the man looks back at me. "What is your name?" I ask. He smiles. "Beete." He introduces. The woman kisses my hand. "Wiress." She adds. I restate their names in my head… Beete and Wiress.

**Review! Don't be shy**


	19. Boring stuff! Reveiw

I pull my hair back as I walk across the training center, today was my individual session, I had worked harder this time, getting my body prepared for the games instead of worrying about my throwing. Cato crosses me as he exits he looks back towards the line of game makers. He places a hand on my shoulder as I go.

I fold my arms my lean figure switches across the cool center. I look at the splatter of red paint laid out on the floor, I read the words out carefully. 'The odds are never in our favor' I mumble looking at the blood colored paint. I move my foot from a pool of red paint making out the signed name of the artist. 'Cato.' I can't remove my eyes from that picture, the words sting like thousands of little pins pushing into the depth of you already pained back.

"Clove." I look up at Plutarch, his cold face smiles, "You have three minutes to present your skill of choice." He waves his hand sending me on. I don't move staring at him, show him ways to make sure I die he means. I smile turning away from him. New plan, no knives. My hands slip onto the neck of the human molded dummy, I place it hastily onto a gurney my eyes sling around. I grab a half empty box of paint tossing it onto of the gurney, I grab a thin feeble rope tossing it towards a small metal hook above arena, I tie the noose so quickly you'd think I'd done this before. I take the paint pulling out the deep red can. I smash it open not being able to tell the difference between my blood and the paint. I smile after I'm done, I let the model fly into the air. I step back crossing my arms and spreading the red pain across my freckled arm.

On big gothic style letters the name 'Snow' is written onto the dummy. I blink noticing the uncomfortable looks from the game makers. "Are the odds in my favor now?" I ask gingerly.

**XxxXxX**

"This is outrageous!" Brutus claps his hand together. Enobaria place her hand onto her temple. "Jesus guys." She mumbles. I blink looking into Cato's bright eyes. "This isn't fair, they just did this to have us dead anyways." He shouts. I nod with him. "You can't seriously think that they made this to get rid of Mags, or Finnick, the whole capitol bid on Gloss and Cash, the nice looking ones might want out just so Snow won't continue selling them like toys, but I have him." I point to Cato. Brutus laughs. "That's rich." He shakes his head.

"The world is falling apart and all you care for is _Cato_." He laughs in a singsong voice. "Well that's not going to last forever sweetheart, you threatened the president you aren't walking away from this!" He points out. "People don't subsist on Love, they live on hope!" He points out. "I brought hope! Love and hope go hand in hand and if you can't realize that then maybe… maybe I don't... I don't want you as and ally." I say.

Enobaria tilts her head. "No." she tilts her head placing her hand on mines. I snatch away. "You told me you loved Brutus." I say in a harsh tone. "Are you a liar?" I ask. Cato grab me. "Let it go Clove." He orders. I elbow him multiple times my angry face still set on a fight.

"We had to give that up for now Clove." Enobaria says. "And you should to." She says trying to sound calm. "I will kill you so hard!" I yell as Cato hauls me further back. "Get us some morphine." Enobaria orders, "It'll calm you down." She says. I stomp onto the table as Cato pulls me further back. My toes curl over a knife, a small grin forms on my lips. I lift my foot in the most natural way, keeping up my wild squirms and yelling. A doctor walks in, his white suit of armor protecting his body from whatever he thinks he needs.

"I'm sorry sweet heart." Cato says kissing my cheek. I place the knife in my hand, slipping it into the open. Cato drops me knowing what I'm like with a blade. I charge for Brutus, my eyes dark and crazy. I don't suspect the team of men to come and latch onto me. Cato is rubbed the wrong way and in seconds he joins my team again, his face red from confusion and anger. "Don't hurt her?" He says trying to break the human shield. A tall grey haired doctor shoves a heavy syringe into my throat. I feel the burn of the morphine as it slides into my system, my body begins to feel hot and my head becomes airy and confused, color turns to grey and then black and I fall , the last thing I hear is Cato beckoning for me to stay with him.

**Guys, If you want to watch catching fire again, I'll give you a link to watch it free and I promise the link will be on my page, I'll have it up for seventy three hours, if you guys can give me 5-10 reviews… I'll tell you once I've posted it. Gashtag, Replay, and something nice. Byee.**


	20. Shimmering

**A/N Hi guys, I am so done with all the pass out chapters, were kinda in part three right now and a chapter about clove waking up is just to overdone, so this is two days later, the interviews, please review.**

I lift my chin towards Cato's face, my breath dusts his snoozing. This is what it's like to be scared to death of going in front of the people who want you dead and telling them stuff that's outrageous just so that they can laugh at you days later when you're lying, bleeding to death.

This is what it feels like to look someone you love in the face and know that in two weeks the only thing that will remain of us will be tainted by the capitol, I just hope that my death isn't so brutal so that my body may be seen, to many closed caskets have flown by me, my father, the people from the Trackerjacker attacks, the numerous dead miners, the dying babies, the child's that starved over hunger, this is why we became careers. To bring honor to those people was the only thing that kept me going last year, that and the thought of Cato's lips. I touch his face, knowing he'll wake up by this simple motion.

The bedroom door flies open just as his eyes do. Ellie smiles, her white grin and painted eyebrows are bright and simple. "Hello lovebirds." She waves her hands majestically, I sit up in the large bed. "Hi." I say pushing onto the floor. She looks away as I walk, stark naked across the room. "To Cinna's?" I ask. She tries not to look as I walk past her. "That seems to be what you plan anyways." She says clenching her fist.

** XxxXxx**

"Remember Clove, love is what got you here today." Cinna says as he leads me into the backstage department. My hair sits in dark ringlets, a small silver tie holds it back followed by the silver tiara. "What does Cato have to do with dying?" I ask as he places a hand on the small of my back. He makes me face him. "Snow wanted everyone to see this on you." He says. He places a hand on my face starring into the depths of my soul. I hate my pupils for being snitches, I know he's found my worry in under a few seconds prior to me facing him. "What's wrong?" He asks.

I blink as the silver paint on my lashes sparkle small glittery dust onto my cheeks. "I can't do this again." I say softly. Cinna shakes his head. "You have me this time." He reminds me softly. I stare into his warm eyes. "And Cato, and if you apologize… the others." He speaks soft and clearly. "I can't be around to watch Cato die." I speak in a worried voice. I begin to hyperventilate softly as I think of my lovers bloody corpse lying inches from me, even worst, I imagine myself in his place, the dead brunette with shimmering eyes and a blood covering it all, her beauty masked with the gore of the games, Snow isn't going to let me live.

I'd received a Zero on the scores, it wasn't getting out of there but at least I was going to fight. I needed to go out on my own this year, I was a loner in a games filled with my kind, I had survived this once, but could I do this again? I answer myself, not on my own, I needed an ally and quickly.

We were all blank on how we should do the interviews, Snow had insisted on us going in order of who was reaped. I would go twelfth, Cato last. Cinna leads me to my outfit, I look at the large white gown in front of me. "A wedding dress?" I ask. Cinna smiles. "I had no say in this one." He says patting my back. I look at the pearl covered strapless number, I wouldn't wear this for any wedding, not even my own, it's obvious this is all from district one, where all the enemies used to live.

Cinna helps me into the gown, a complicated process which includes four helpers and a stepstool. I'm used to being touched in uncomfortable area's by now, I try to ignore them as the back is zipped. "Cato will look normal won't he?" I ask. Cinna laughs. "He has to wear a suit." Cinna reminds me as the heavy jewels from my dress clink together as we walk. Cinna clamps several crystals and diamond onto my writs, placing his last touches of makeup.

"Just like every other male tribute." I remind him as he lowers a slivery net over my face. "Save the spinning for the end." He orders. "You hear?" He asks as he places the Mokingjay pin under the fabric of my dress, I notice the small feathers that make the dress. "I made some altercations of course." Cinna smiles.

We walk backstage as Johanna starts her interview. Caesar asks her if she's angry and she simply smiles. "Well yes, I'm angry. You know I'm getting totally screwed over here. The deal was if I win the Hunger Games, I get to live the rest of my life in peace... but now, you want to kill me again. Well you know what? F*CK THAT! AND F*CK EVERYONE WHO HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" I look surprised. "Why would she say that?" I ask. Cinna smiles.

"These people are angry, they want out." He says. I blink. "Join the club." I fold my arms. Cinna smiles. "If you want this to stop is suppose you get some good acting skills and tell them how you feel without acting like Johanna." He says,


	21. Review this chapter pretty please!

**A/N Spent an hour trying to tell this girl Katniss's mom is from four, but she just thought she knew everything… she thought the Capitol was District one… Ugh.**

Cinna was right when he said everyone was angry. The twin had done their interview together, Cashmere wouldn't stop crying taw whole time and Gloss made everyone else tear up with his speech about his family betraying him.

Ellie moves around my gown, her purple hair curled into a high due. I press my arms to the sides as she stands to face me. "You would have been the most beautiful bride." She sighs. I look into her sad eyes. "Were walking in three." She starts the countdown, moving around my body as the doors begin to unfold. "Two." She motions for me to place my hands how she'd shown me. I smile placing my left hand over my right wrist.

"You loved her and her vicious love… Clove!" I listen as Caesars 'War' theme is slowed down into triple halftime. I march out, the tail of my dress slithers across the sleek dark floor. Caesar claps as I walk towards him. "Omigod, omigod so beautiful!" He claps. I roll my eyes. "Would Cato like you saying that?" I ask as the music dies down.

The crowd laughs. "You could make any young gentleman jealous." He laughs. I cross my arms. "Like I'll have time for that, I'm supposed to die tomorrow." I say in a cheery tone, my face so bubbly and bright I just automatically seems as If I'm joking.

Everyone bursts into laughter. Caesar takes one of my hands. "Now Clove…" He smiles. "Such a cheeky young girl." He boasts. I smile. "Your cheeks a pretty round yourself." I say. Caesar smile. "Now… on a more serious note." He smiles raising a brow. "I know some of us are pretty upset a certain wedding never happened." He smiles. "Snow isn't." I say loudly. Everyone laughs again. "In fact, he probably had these games just so he didn't have to plan one." I recover my last statement.

Caesar smiles. "Still that dress is . . . spectacular." He points out. I play with one of my curls. "Snow mad me wear it." I say in a hasty voice. Everyone laughs as I try to save my ass again. "I mean he thought you all would enjoy it…" I say in a softer tone.

Caesar smiles. "He… as always was right." Caesar laughs the crowd sighs. "Am I right folks!" He raises his hand bringing in the cheers. He looks back at me. "Please do us the honor Ms. Clove." He smiles. I step forward raising my gauze covered hands. I smile finding Cinna in the crowd. He nods once.

I smile holding my hands towards the air as I begin to twirl. Smoke begins to tare apatrt the white fluff charring up the lovely feathers, giving it striking silver and grey marks, my dress avalanches to the ground, revealing a sleek dark feather infested dress. I look at my body that fits well to this suit. I smile lifting my hands. Large sleek dark wings push from the back of the suit. I stand on my toes to balance myself. A wings probes Caesar further away. "Oh my god… Oh my god!" He cheers. "It's an em bird. It's a- It's a... like a bird, em, like a… a." I smile. "Like a Mokingjay." I smile. "Like the pin Katniss gave me." I add. He smiles. "You make a lovely bride. But you make and even better Mokingjay!" He lets the name roll across the nation, a high emphasis on Mokingjay. Cinna stands, raising his hands as the crowd gives him praise

I smile brightly not understanding why everything has grown so wild. "Ladies and Gentlemen Clove, our girl with the wild hurls!" He says. "And by hurls I of course mean knives." He laughs as I walk to join the other tributes.

The night flows by long it feels as if I'd never get to the arena, and this thought only makes me hope for the end to never come but soon enough Cato is called. I hold my breath watching him walk across the stage in his solider white suit. I blink trying to hold my composure.

Cato stays rude and calm all in the same boat, he answers in short one worded questions, by the sound of it he doesn't care about sponsors, "these games are like putting damn lemon juice in an open wound. You don't just. F*cking do that! Who f*cking does that?" He asks. Caesar doesn't know how to respond. "You don't just do this… I'd volunteer a million times just to save Clove, and you guys... You guys can't take a break can you?" Cato asks. He joins the rest of us on stage after Caesar doesn't answer. "One man's opinion." He smiles. Cato pushes towards me, his warm eyes smile into mines. I take his hand, facing the crowd. I glance over to Beete, his dark frames eclipse over his eyes. I reach out my free hand placing it in his. I look back to Cato, raising my arm towards the brilliant lights. I look to see the chain starting, the hands glisten as everyone joins hands.

"Our child will never live, because of these games!" I announce in a loud screech. The crowd roars, Cato looks surprised over at me, his eyes examine my face. "Stop the games!" the citizens yell. Caesar shakes his head walking off the stage, shortly after, the lights shut off.

**A/N Go to my page to watch Catching fire free, online, it will only be up for the next twelve hours, any member who reviews after that will get the link through P.M. **


	22. Launch

My baby cover-up didn't fly by Snow, I was still set to die today and I only had minutes before it began, I lie, tangled in between Cato's bare legs, the hair on his warm calf's kiss my torso. I twist to touch his face. His breathing pattern changes as he yawns awake, his face fresh and new. "Clove." He says in a voice that matches his sleepy look.

I press my fingers to his lips moving close into his face. "I don't want to be in that arena with anyone else except you." I admit in a voice I can't believe belongs to me. He doesn't move, his eyelids shell over his light eyes. I remove my fingers, kissing him before he can answer. I lean away, my breath dusts across his face as we stare into each other's eyes. "You me… and the baby." He says reminding me of the hidden cameras. I nod. "I don't think the baby will make it Cato." I say.

He doesn't answer, just pulls me closer to his large chest. I fold my hands over his heart, listening carefully to the harmony of the pulses. "You should know not to get attached to something after the capitol knows your name." He rocks me softly. "Once you're known, it's over for you." He whispers. I lift my head.

The sound of the hovercrafts makes me sit up in all of the sheets. Cato places his hand on my back. "I'll see you later.' He promises. I turn to him. "Okay." I smile weakly, turning to give him a hug.

**xXxxX**

I look at the large ships that tower over me. Cinna takes my hand. "Were in cart 2a." He announces as we load our hovercraft. He helps me into the vehicle, not minding the heavy security. "Drink." He orders placing a cup of water into my hand. I sip it nervously. I couldn't explain the feeling for my life. I look into my stylists eyes. I'd gotten to know Cinna as a friend, I knew we'd never have the bond he and Katniss had… but this was as close as my feelings would get to him for now.

We sit hand in hand as we move across the nation. A peacekeeper walks in silently, taking my hand like I'm not important, and they shouldn't ask to insert something into my arm. The pain to the syringe probing into my arm isn't anything to the pain I'll experience in a few hours. Cinna doesn't speak as we began to land, I keep my gaze straight forward as we are escorted through lines of peacekeepers. I wear a long dark braid, similar to my usual braid. Cinna leads me into a sleek white room, handing me a light bag. "It's a lot to put on... but not a lot to survive on." He says. "The suits are light so I predict tropics or desert, either way, water is going to be hard this time around." He say. I slip on sleek black underwear, Cinna had insisted I wear the lightest sportswear under for the most protection.

I slip on the wetsuit next. The material is soft and sleek, not anything you would wear in a forest I suddenly figure out Cinna's reasoning for the heavy sportswear, this suit will tare into shreds falling on a pebble. I pull on long dark arm garters. Tightening them over my sleeve. Cinna helps me with the block-like kneepads, slipping on the long rubber boots after.

He stands up to look me in the eyes. "Token." He mumbles, fishing in his pocket for my pin. He slowly pulls it out, his eyes watching mine. "They won't be counting down from one hundred this time." Cinna says softly. "Just so you'd be ready." He adds. I nod watching him pull down my sleeve a few inches. He pins the Mokingjay onto my arm, pulling the garter back over.

"You will always be my favorite victor." He say stroking my braid. I nod, weakly pressing my forehead against his. He breathes. "Let's put on a show they won't forget." He smiles. "Ten seconds until launch." A voice calls. I let out a breath. "Okay." I say softly. Cinna nods. "Okay." He says as I walk towards the launch pad. A bright light flashes, scanning me to make sure I'm the right person. It locks in once it's confirmed. I press my hand as the quite moment starts.

Suddenly the door behind him bursts open and three Peacekeepers spring into the room. Two take Cinna's arms behind him and cuff him while the third hits him in the temple with such force he's knocked to his knees. But they keep hitting him with metal gloves, opening gashes on his face. I'm screaming my head off, banging on the unyielding glass, trying to reach him. The Peacekeepers ignore me completely as they drag Cinna's limp body from the room. All that's left are smears of blood on the floor.

Sickened and terrified, I feel the plate begin to rise. I'm still leaning against the glass when the breeze catches my hair and I force myself to straighten up. Just in time, too, because the glass is retreating and I'm standing free in the arena. Something seems to be wrong with my vision. The ground is too bright and shiny and keeps moving. I squint down at my feet and see that my metal plate is surrounded by blue waves that lap up over my boots. Slowly I raise my eyes and take in the water spreading out in every direction.

I can only form one clear thought.

The odds will not be in my favor.

**A/n Thanks to everyone who favorite this, even Sppedy964, who is still making up their mind, special thanks to Isabelle. Ludwig, and Truecolorsneverfade, also thanks to all of my followers and the other guys who read this**


	23. Cannon

"Where are you?" I can make no sense of my surroundings. "Where are you?" I demand an answer, and slowly the world comes into focus. Blue water. Pink sky. White sun beating down. There's the Cornucopia, the shining metal horn, about forty yards away. It appears to be sitting on a circular island. But on closer examination, I see the thin strips of land crawling from the circle like the spokes on a wheel. I think there are ten to twelve, and they seem equal from one another. Between the spokes, all is water. Water and a pair of tributes.

'I make out more, a thin tree line beyond every spoke, the smell of fresh air and beach cooks in my nostrils, I'd only seen waves from far away, I'd gotten close to one during the tour when we'd gone to district four, but that was about it. I had no experience with the waves though, we'd had a pretty big tub, but nothing like this, a spoke sits on either side of me, I look at the one closest to me, If I can make it to the rocky strip before anyone else I might stand a chance. I look over searching for Cato's golden crown, not finding him, he must be on the other side, I tell myself. Focus, I say, Focus on swimming.

I make eye contact with Finnick and can only think, they'd made this in his advantage, I bend down slowly, to touch the large barrels of the blue water. I place my finger to my tongue trying to taste it, salt, just like I'd suspected. But at least it seems to be clean, there are no rafts or pieces of driftwood or anything I can use to swim, so by the time the gong goes off I have made my decision.

I am instantly covered in thick layers of the cool water. The salty mixture falls down my throat as I slip close to the first spoke. I lift my head above the thick drowning waves, most of the tributes still sit instinctively on their podium, go, I remind myself where I am. I pound towards the land. I see the heavy glint of all the metal before I make it. Last year everything was scattered all over the place, with the most vital things close to the horn, instead they had seemed to thing stacking it all in the twenty foot horn was a better plan.

My eyes make home with a large duffel bag filled with throwing knives. I lick my salty lips closing in on the prize. The second I wrap my hand over the bag I sense the change in the mood, someone's behind me. I turn to look at Finnick a knife already in my hand. He holds a nice, metallic trident in his grip, ready for attack. I hold my position. "Hello Finnick." I say, noticing more empty plates beyond his body, they're coming, I tell myself, "Where'd you learn swimming in the mountains?" He asks. I smile, I'd never went as close to a river, let alone a sea, and yet I'd made it twenty yards to a strip of land. He's smiling a little, but the muscles in his upper body are rigid in anticipation.

"We must have pretty big tubs then." I smirk. He laughs. "You must." He says in his soft purr. I lets this quick shift in the mood, surprise him, I let my knife fly, sure one of his tridents will hit me first I roll backwards. He leans over watching the knife hit the water behind him.

"You like it here?" He ask, as if I hadn't just tried to attack him. I shake my head. "Seems like Finnick got his way again." I say. "You think they made this to be in my favor?" I ask. Finnick cocks his head. "You might be hot right now Clove, but remember, I've been doing it for years." He says.

I try to tug on the large duffel bag without being sudden. For a moment we're frozen, sizing each other up, our weapons, our skill. Then Finnick suddenly grins. "Lucky thing we're allies. Right?" Finnick says watching me. I lift my head, I glance back as the next victor arrives, and Belle sprints half a mile away. I look back at him, remembering what I'd told Cinna about not wanting to see my loved ones hurt, and besides, Finnick could easily take me out, I'd have to distract him in the bloodbath before I slipped off to find Cato and go on my own.

I quickly nod. "Yes." I say looking into his glistening face. And the second he is off guard I plan to plunge a weapon into his heart. I hear footsteps behind me, the panting hard and hollow. "Duck." Finnick seductive purr drops into a serious tone as I slide out the way. His trident goes whizzing over my head and there's a sickening sound of impact as it finds its target. The man from District 5, the drunk who threw up on the sword-fighting floor, sinks to his knees as his cannon sounds. Finnick frees the trident from his chest. "Don't trust one and two," Finnick says.

For a second I'm dumfound, don't trust my people. That's when I see the arrow graze past my head. Belle had snuck into the horn while Finnick had murdered the drunk. She smiles menacingly. "Were not allies anymore, remember?" She laughs as I roll backwards towards the nearest spore.

"Each take one side?" I say. He nods, and I dart around the pile. About four spokes apart, Enobaria and Gloss are just reaching land. Either they're slow swimmers or they thought the water might be laced with other dangers, which it might well be. But now that they're on the sand, they'll be here in a matter of seconds.

"Anything useful?" I hear Finnick shout. I watch as Belle rushes to her allies, handing Enny a machete. I shake my head. "Only weapons." I shout back. I rush towards where he is. "We have to find Cato!" I say gripping his arm. He looks into my eyes. "Let's get the other side then!" I have no time to question his leadership, I follow him towards the on the side of the island, spotting Cato stuck on his pad. Jump into the water." I think, not knowing what he's doing.

Finnick drops a hand on my shoulder. "I'll get him." Suspicion flickers up inside me. Could this all just be a ruse? For Finnick to win me over and then go out and drown Cato? "I can," I insist.

But Finnick has dropped all his weapons to the ground. "Better not. Not in your condition," he says, and reaches down and pats my abdomen. I look down towards my stomach, reminding myself to act pregnant. An axe hurdles towards me as Finnick does a perfect dive into the water. I look over to Brutus who shifts another spear from the pile he doesn't hesitate, tossing it towards my ear. I scream, pulling another knife out, I toss it at him, he's quick to dive back down into the water, the metal hits the sand with a thud, missing its mark perfectly.

Three more cannons sound, they're working. I tell myself as a small grey spot bobs into view, Mags. Two more cannons sound as I make my way towards her old woman. I walk through the low tide. Taking her hand, the water is almost to my neck by the time I reach her. I look towards Cato's pad only to see the big bulky man from eight jump onto his back, he falls into the water, clinging to Cato. I can see Finnick up head, paddling towards the fight. I grab my bag throwing it open, I examine my supplies, tons of throwing knives, three machetes, a sliver bow, and five arrows. I take the bow and arrows turning to shoot at the man, but a cannon beats me to it. I watch as a muscular body floats to the surface, oh no.


	24. Water

My face is frozen I terror. I drop my weapon watching as Finnick turns over the body in his hands. He shakes his head looking around confused. I squint in the heat, Mags has reached my by now she mumbles something about a 'bob' that I can't quite make out. I reach towards her, grabbing her hand to pull her up. A small bubbling figure moves to surface, ten yards away from Cato's pad.

I watch as a tuff of matted dark blonde hair pushes towards the air. I release the old woman watching as Finnick starts towards him. I zip back up the bag, leaving out two machetes and six knives. Cato and Finnick limp onto the dark sand, panting in harmony. "Nice to see you again." Cato jokes, his lips already paling from the cool water. Covered in emotion all I can manage is to run into his open arms and hug him.

"We've got allies." I say. "Remind me, did we make deals with anyone else?" Cato asks. "Only Mags, I think," I say. I nod toward the old woman making her way toward us. "I can't leave Mags behind," says Finnick. "She's one of the few who actually like me." He smiles "I've got no problem with that," I say. "Especially now that I see the arena. Het fishhooks are probably our best chance of getting a meal." I say, folding my arms.

Cato places his hand on the small of my back. "Whatever keeps my two little people fed, I'm up for." He coos. I smile turning my head to look him in the eyes. Finnick Hands Mags and awl, keeping calm.

"Let's clear out." Finnick smiles, turning to help Mags onto his soaked back. I look at the bright pink sky, smelling the bright tropical breeze. I look back at what used to be my people, gather around the horn, some tributes still stand confused and not knowing what to do, I so badly want to help them get away from all of those crazy people, but all I can do now I worry for Cato and I, I sling the bow and Arrows over my shoulder, placing the bag around Cato's strong shoulders. He takes a machetes, hanging it onto his belt.

We cross towards the woods, well not exactly woods, but something more foreign and weird, I think the name for it was jungle, or maybe I'd just made up the word, either way that is what's I'd call it from now on. The jungle rises sharply over us, the tropical smell is something to get used to. I'd never seen anything so fresh and new, I look around. "Water." The earth is very black and spongy underfoot, often covered by tangles of vines with colorful blossoms. While the sun's bright, the air's warm and heavy with moisture, and I get the feeling I will never be dry here. The thin fabric of my jumpsuit lets the seawater evaporate easily, but it's already begun to cling to me with sweat.

No sign of water. I blink touching my sweat covered neck. "We'll find something." Cato assures, stepping in front of me. I look over to find Finnick deep eyes still on me, I remember how much I don't trust him, I'd been too caught up with caring for my own that I had forgotten to ditch him. "How's it looking back there?" He asks setting Mags down near a tree. He holds his favorite trident comfortably in his hands. I look back towards the golden horn. Everything seems to be caked in blood, the splotchy ground absorbs the hot blood, sucking it into its soil before spouting it out as steam and dry black blood.

I turn back to Finnick. "They sure aren't holding hands anymore." I say flatly. I hadn't suspected them to I guess I had hoped people might show some… what? Restraint? Reluctance, at least. Before they jumped right into massacre mode. "And you all knew each other", I say. "You acted like friends". I have one real friend here. And he isn't from District 4. I turn to look at him.

He sizes up Finnick obviously thinking the same thought as me. Could we trust the sly peacock? I tell myself not only because I don't want to get attached, here his stories, why he picked Cato and I as allies out of all the other Careers. Because he thought we'd be the weakest? Most vulnerable? I look into his eyes. "I didn't care about any of them." Finnick says, shacking the blood from his trident casually. "Better them that you huh?" He asks before turning to walk further into the woods.

Cato stops him, "I'll go first." He says. "Clove you take the back, those arrows are best for this environment." Finnick says, grabbing Mags again. I watch as Cato slashes through the woods my head is spinning as I look around, A large lizard with a sleek blue tongue watches us. I look forward noticing the lack of wild life where the sun glints the most.

That's when Cato hits a patch of vines near the glass-like light. And that's when he flies back from the force-field. There's a sharp zapping sound. For a second, the trees are gone and I see open space over a short stretch of bare earth. Then Cato's flung back from the force field, bringing Finnick and Mags to the ground.

I rush over to where he lies, motionless in a web of vines. "Cato?" There's a faint smell of singed hair. I call his name again, giving him a shake, but he's unresponsive. My fingers move across his lips, where there's no breath although moments ago he was huffing. I press my ear against his chest, the spot where I always rest my head, where I know I will hear the strong and steady beat of his heart.

But instead, the only thing pounding into my ear, is silence.


	25. Look at me! I'm a chapter heading

"Cato!" I scream. I shake him harder, even go to slapping his face, but it's no use. His heart has failed. I am slapping emptiness. "Cato!" Finnick props Mags against a tree and pushes me out of the way. "Let me." His fingers touch points at Cato's neck, run over the bones in his ribs and spine. Then he pinches Cato's nostrils shut. I scream my head off, throwing myself into Finnick. Finnick's hand moves up and hits me hard, so forcefully in the chest that I am sent flying back into a nearby trunk. I'm stunned by the pain, by trying to regain my wind, "You're killing him!" I scream.

"Sweetie, if I wanted either of you dead, it would have been done by now." He assures. I meet eyes with him. My face pulls into a scowl as I gain my composure. Finnick leans back over Cato, pinching his nostrils close, and then he… Kisses him? No he's not kissing him. I'd seen this happen in the games before, a tribute boy had tried to save his partner by kissing her. Whatever it'd been it'd worked. Finnick pumps air into Cato's lungs, I can see his chest rising and falling, and He's breathing.

I look over to Mags who doesn't move from where Finnick had placed her. Then Finnick unzips the top of Cato's jumpsuit and begins to pump the spot over his heart with the heels of his hands. I notice a slight sense of trust flicker inside of me, he's saving him for me. I tell myself. I lean in desperately to watch, my own breathing makes me sick. How could I sit here enjoying this air while Cato is lying feet away, clinging to his life? Minute's pass by as my hope begins to waver off.

Around the time that I'm deciding it's too late, that Cato's dead, moved on, he gives a small cough and Finnick sits back. I push my weapons across the ground rushing to kiss Cato, I smile as he blinks in happiness, and his lashes flutter open as I cradle his head. "You were dead." I cry. "You stopped breathing." I say. He smiles. "Be careful, there's a force field up ahead." He laughs. I nod, placing my hands on his sweaty face.

**XxxXxx.**

Cato uses the cane Finnick had crafted to walk behind me, I toss pebbles towards the air in front of me as I go. "Were blocked in." I say, "I'm sure it goes all the way around the arena." I announce. Finnick crosses his arms. "Wonderful." He smiles. I catch his sarcasm. "Hold on." I say looking back at him. I pull myself up a tree making my way towards the top of the tree. I overlook the large rows of jungle. I set the notch of the bow, squinting my eyes.

I let the arrow fly watching it sail towards the sky. I watch as a dark sky overlaps the pink one. It only last a few seconds until the pink sky closes over the arena again. From here I can see a dense steam rise towards the sky, the water from the trees has all but evaporated. I turn, dropping back down. I land with a thud, Finnick and Mags sit on the ground, weaving baskets out of vines.

I press a small leaf in-between my fingers. I lean forward. "How was your trip?" Finnick asks. I shake my head. "No sign of fresh water." I say. "But there has to be some somewhere." Cato announces. I look over at him. "How do you know?" I ask. Finnick grins, his face set to say something sarcastic. "The wildlife here can't survive off saltwater." Cato says as he pulls off his rubber hand garters. I look at the heavy singe marks on his arm, the force field had hit him hard. I look at Finnick.

"Another surprise, this arena is a dome." I say. Finnick stops his weaving. "Why would they make it a dome?" He asks. I shrug leaning towards Mags, watching her work with the soft vines. "To keep us from wandering off too far, I don't know any other possible reason." I admit. I let out a sigh. "I'm going to find us something to eat." I say. Finnick looks warily at me. "Cato should go with you." He says. I shake my head. "He's too heavy footed, would give us away like that." I snap at the air. Cato doesn't seem to mind me leaving. I tuck a few knives into my belt, grabbing my sheath and bow as I stand. Finnick's weapons are laid out behind him and for a split second I think of taking him out. I catch Cato's stare before I can carry on with my thinking, he squints, cocking his head.

I move across the spongy floor my calf's aching in all of todays walking. I cover five feet easily, my stride quickens as I move from camp, and I'm in my zone. The sound of footsteps pushes me out of it. I turn when the shift in the air pushes against me. I face the sleek short haired woman, my eyes cross her face with such speed I could name every single feature in under five minutes. The pink highlights, the sparkling eyes. The crooked menacing look. Johanna Mason.

Before I can move, she crashes one of the axes through the air. I duck under it before it can crash into the depths of my stomach. I roll over, my fingers fumble over the bow trying to move it quick enough to hit the girl. She's too quick. She flips into me, her rubber boot smashes into my throat, pulling my head towards her chest.

I let out a blood curdling scream, wanting the whole arena to know of my assault. I push from her grip, twisting towards the earth. She picks me up by my braid plunging her elbow into my temple. I fall against a hard bark, panting like crazy. I lean against the tree trunk, trying hard to gain my surroundings. That's when the axe twists from behind the tree, slicing into my chin. I scream as the rubber handle chokes me. My head is thrown back and suddenly, all I can see is shapes, the shape of the light rubber boots running towards me, the shape of the bearded man with the round object in his palm, the shape of the object slamming into my head. And then, darkness.


	26. Blight

The image of the man bringing the blunt object down onto my head replays over and over in my mind. I make out the bed I lie on, some type of earth mixed with the rough bark of something, my temple aches, the gash is there, I can tell by the pounding pulse that throbs. I wiggle my fingers trying to find circulation, that's when I feel the thick metallic structure that wraps around my wrist. I cry trying to open my eyes.

I find a thick substance holding them shut. "She's awake." I hear a muffled voice speak. I open my mouth to let out a cry, only to find a thick object in my mouth. I move around trying to make out my surroundings. Something's wrong. I fell a cool liquid splash onto my head followed by rough fingers pecking at my eyes. The water is fresh, I can tell because I don't feel a sting when it hits my possible gash.

I can't move, even with all of the pain I'm in I can tell I'll have to do some fighting so I prepare myself. The thick fingers open my mouth pulling out something warm and soft. I cough opening my eyes, I look up at the four people who surround me, I look at the large of melon that lies in Blight's hand. I cough more, I hate melons. "That could be poisonous." I say to him. I look at the other two tributes behind him. Beete and Wiress, why would Johanna pick them as allies? I don't try to make myself crazy trying to think of possible reasons, Johanna laughs. "Wouldn't want poisonous fruit here again would we Snow?" She laughs. "What if three tributes leave this time?" She lifts her chin to the sky. "What then? You goanna do this again!" I look at the semi-crazy girl.

I feel a trickle of water fall down my back. "Where'd you get water?" I ask, Johanna seems to take notice in me for the first time, here I sit looking pathetic and weak, this was a state only Cato had seen, and it made me uncomfortable that almost all the nation now saw me like this. "There's water leaking from the tree and nothing gives it away that it might have just possibly come from that tree?" She asks. I stare into her cold glare. "Last time I pick just any old knocked up slut as an ally." She spats. Blight looks at her. "Ouch snake, that venom is more lethal when you have your fangs out." He says.

I lift my head, looking at the coil of wire that cut off my circulation. a spile is wedged in between wrists, the water drips onto my face as I look up, I gingerly open my mouth, letting the steam of water trickle down my chin. I don't notice Blight and Johanna bickering until the water is drained out. They both stop to look at me. Blight narrows his eyes, leaning towards a nearby tree. Johanna places her hand to her forehead. "Nuts, Bolts, let her from the tree." She says walking away. I watch as Beete walks towards me." I look up at him. "Most people don't tie up people they want as allies." I grumble. Beete yanks the metal from the tree, his eyes never meeting mines. I shiver as one more splash of water hits the back of my neck. I drop my hands in front of my waist, glad to be free.  
Wiress says something about the coil and a mouse. I look over to Beete, spotting the coil of wire in his hands for the first time, it's what he'd used to tie me up. I roll my sticky neck, the water is already evaporating into the dark sky, I look around at the purple glare of the tropical sky, they'd be showing today's dead in a few minutes, I think back to the camp, were they looking for me? Or hoping I was half dead and that they didn't want to find me? I don't struggle to try to find out, I have to escape. Blight finally finds what he's looking for in the trees, he walks towards me, his old eyes meeting my youthful ones, he smells of old leather and honey even though there's none to be found. His breath is warm and slightly fruity smelling.

"This will keep your health up." He say pushing the object towards my nose, the smell is familiar, coconut I take the smell in. I lick my lips. "Eat the meat and drink the milk (Appropriately mind you!)." He says reaching towards the ground. He takes a dagger, slipping it in-between my wrists. The coil pops off, revealing the deep red bruises on my skin. "Let's not let Johanna find out I let you free." He says kindly. I tilt my head. "Thank you." I smile shacking my wrist.

Blight nods, handing me the coconut. I sip the milk licking my dry lips every few seconds. "My wife loved to have coconuts around the house whenever she was pregnant." Blight says, the dark shades his face. I watch him carefully. "You had kids?" I ask. He nods once, his eyes glistening under the shade. "Two girls, my wife's name is Jean." He says pursing his lips. I look into the man's face, seeing him as if he's my own father.

"I wish my dad was still around." I say softly pulling some of the meat from the nut. "He died in an explosion, had no hope of escaping." I say remembering the dust that had floated from those mountains that day. Blight is staring at me now, his thoughts are interesting to me, what is going on in that mind of his? I can only wander as the anthem starts. Blight stands up softly. "Here." He says handing me his dagger. "Just in case something happens while were sleep." He whispers. I nod as Beete and Wiress hike from the camp inches away to watch over me for the night. I tuck my hand in my knees, tying the copper wire back into place. I place the empty nut in between my legs before the tributes come to sit beside me. As I'm dozing of the sound of a gong ringing starts. I keep my eyes open until it stops, I count twelve. I look at Wiress who has first watch. "Twelve hours?" I ask. She blinks. She seems uncomfortable and awkward holding her dagger in hand, at first I think she's ignoring me when all of a sudden, "Could be the twelve districts." She shrugs I look at the sky as the sound of thunder fills the air. "Looks like rain." I say as I lean my head back, and like that, I'm sleep. One second I'm in a peaceful dream, and the next a sharp scream is piercing my ears…


	27. Rain

I push myself up, my dagger ready to push into the first thing that comes at me, I rush towards the camp finding a screaming Johanna, eyes closed and shaking hysterically. I grab her shaking her until her eyes open. She confusingly looks up at me. "How did you get free!" She asks wildly. The darkness still folds over us, it hadn't been an hour since I'd dozed off.

She sits up. "I heard you screaming." I pant. She blinks. "It happens." She says crossing her arms. I sit back. "Can I stay like this?" I ask showing her my wrists. "I won't try anything. I promise." I say. She sits up folding her arms over her knees. The heat seems to have turned up since the light show and hour ago. Johanna rolls her eyes. "I don't care." She says.

I look up at the sky, sweat covers my body, and the sun is down so instead of cooking off it begins to weigh me down, the sounds of the animal screaming pounds inside of my head. "I hate this place." I groan, Cato had made it more bearable, I press my sweaty palms together leaning against a tree. Johanna stands up picking up a long sharp stick. She juts out her hip shaking the sweat from her hair. She bites her lip. "It's not this place you hate." She says. "It's who you're with." She adds. I let my hair loose, slinging the wet curls around my shoulders. "Just let me go." I whimper. Johanna laughs. "You're either my ally, or my next victim, you choose." I look at the singing grass, pressing the heels of my hands into the earth under me. "I'll stay." I say smiling softly. She rolls her eyes. "Help me get breakfast." She says, tucking her axes into her belt. I walk with Johanna towards a more crowded part of the jungle. "Fruit is our best route, watch out for animals, most have poisonous bites." She says leading me towards a bunch of wild grape looking berries. I take one of the orange berries in my fingers, popping it of the vine. I toss it into the air, opening my mouth wide, it cannons into my mouth, splashing juice all over my mouth, and I lick my lips trying to make sense of the tart sweet flavor.

I look over to Johanna who has herself occupied filling coconuts in her arms. I slowly grab another berry keeping my eyes on her face, I slowly look up to the sky, deep purple clouds swell up over us, showing possible signs of a full thunderstorm. "Joe." I whisper. Johanna looks over at me, rolling her eyes. I keep my face up at the vast sky. I can only manage to point at the large clouds, Johanna leans forward squinting her eyes.

"What's that smell?" She asks as a cloud lowers into the trees. I sniff the air, pushing myself up slowly. I look at the deep purple clouds that sneak in so silent and quite, it just makes you want to take it with you. Once in a blue moon I'd seen these clouds, we'd called them Cirrostratus clouds, and they were thick and purple unlike the usual snow clouds in my district. I look at them. "Why are they so low?" I ask Johanna who is now moving slowly behind me. "Hey Blight!" Johanna looks back her eyes fishily inspecting the area. Blight's eyes flicker open, the young man sits up, his eyes move towards us at the thunder begins to flicker from the clouds.

He doesn't answer, just slowly stands up. The clouds begin to spiral over the camp, making a whirlpool of purple above head. Blight slowly grabs his spear from beside him, climbing off his knees. Johanna and I move back into the shadows of the trees, our sweaty faces watch as Blight slowly moves towards us. He pokes Beete with the butt of the spear, his eyes never leave mines, and He slowly gathers the odd-balls from three, turning towards the high tree line. "Slow and quite." He points behind me, I look back at the small pil

e of stones behind me, I look and Johanna is already slowly proceeding further back. In seconds were all sitting on the rocks with Blight standing warily in the camp, his eyes still fixed on us. He slowly turns back towards the high clouds. His eyes now flittering as a small amount of water begins to kiss him. I smile. "Rain!" I cry jumping up. Johanna grabs both of my hands, swinging me in joy. We fall down as more warm water hugs us. Beete and Wiress watch us with interest. I take some of the water in my mouth, licking my lips. "It's not as fresh." I say tasting the warm liquid, "But at least it doesn't have splinters." I say referring to the holes we'd formed in the trees.

The rain stops suddenly, the warm liquid still glistens on my face. I look up at the clouds pleading for more. Johanna frowns. "What the hell?" She points towards the now thick thunderstorm clouds. I notice them, big and black, as swollen as a womb. That's when it starts again. I feel another speck of rain hit my cheek, this time as hot as the forest. I wipe it away looking towards Johanna. "Johanna." I ask looking really closely at her. She slowly takes notice in me.

"Yeah?" She seems warier than I'd like to see a lethal killer like. "How long have you had those freckles?" That's when I notice the hot red liquid smearing on my clothes, thick hot red drops. Blight does too, rubbing his face, I look in horror wiping my own face, one sniff of the smeary liquid and I know what it is. "It's blood!" I scream in a c sharp. The game makers take the queue, starting the shower full on. I scream running out of the clearing, the blood is so hot that steam rises from it. I roll over the jumble of trees, holding my hands over my eyes. That's when I'm grabbed by large ape-like hands. I open my eyes expecting, Brutus for sure, Beete doesn't say a word. Just wipes the blood from my eyes. I blink trying to see, as now, the blood is staring to suffocate me. "Where's Wiress?" He demands in a commanding tone. I shake hysterically. "She's not with me." I say in a sharp scared tone.

We slip, hitting the hard steamy ground. I feel several bruises break into my skin as I hit the ground. That's when lighter hands pull me up, yanking me towards their owners face. I can't see now, the blood covers my face. "Clove." I hear Johanna yells into my small ears, I hear a sharp ringing as the thick hot liquid pounds down my mouth. I choke, it's definitely human blood. I feel myself faint under the hot pressure. When I'm up again I feel the texture of some type of plant near me. I hear a name being called, but all of the blood clogging my ears makes it hard.

"Walrus!" I make out the name. "Wiress!" It's Blight calling her. I look over to the man cloaked in blood. I jump back thinking it's a corpse, and that's when it groans, releasing blood as it does. I cry pushing Beete further into the tree. Someone had dragged me hear. I say looking at the canvas of large leaves that act as rain stoppers.

I turn away from the calm scene wiping the drying blood away from my face. I climb up, deciding to go help Blight with his search. I tumble into the open, the blood starts right then, pounding onto my frail body. I fall over, pushing my body across camp. I hear Johanna scream in a far off distance as something hard and heavy crashes through the trees. The smell of smoke fills the trees moments before something heavy and limp falls onto me. I black out.


	28. Little boy!

The next time I open my eyes, all I can feel is heat, blistering heat, swelling around my small body, frying my skin into a deep char. That's when the pounding of the inside of my head starts. Hitting against my brain like sharp shards of glass, piercing my thoughts with all of the blood from earlier. I can just see a sun rising, the smell of blood is still strong in my nostrils. I exhale, feeling as if it's the first breath I've token in years. I place my hand on my face, feeling clumps of dry hair sticking to my face.

I blink trying to make sense of surroundings. The sense of someone watching me unsettles me deeply. I grab onto my dagger that is wedged in the sole of my rubber boot from the inside. I slowly prepare myself, flicking the dry blood off the blade. I try to jump up, failing miserably. I wobble slightly after my rush of adrenaline. I hold myself against a nearby tree. That's when I see the woman. Scabbed in layers of blood. Her eyes almost sealed shut. Her hands are over her ears, most likely stuck like that. I stiffly move towards her. Placing my hands over her face. I begin to chip away the still warm pieces of scab, revealing her big eyes. Wiress. She smiles up at me, her crow's feet gage as she does. I watch her as she removes her dry hands from her small ears. She parts her lips.** "It's a clock!"** she almost yells my ears off. I quickly cover her mouth, forcing my sweating palms into her running mouth. She continues in a more muffled over tone. **"Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Clock, clock, clock!" **I smack her once. Hoping to shut her up. Instead she grows more intense with the chant. "Clock." She smiles. **"Clock, it's a clock little boy."** She smiles patting my dark face. New freckles decorate my arm, my body feels like a fresh roast as I drag the crazy woman across the jungle. I keep my mouth over her face, trying to hide her loud rants. We pass the camp, knowing we'd find nothing there.

The sound of moving leaves is a small hum under all of Wiress's constant talking. I let go of her turning in a full circle. I catch the lanky girl with the lean dark muscles in the corner of my eye. "Blight hit a fore field." Johanna frowns. I do too, Blight was a friend to most of the victors, pretty nice and kind, and it was a shame having a father of two go like that. I could only imagine what his family was going through. I look into Johanna's eyes. "I'm sorry." I say in a soft tone. Johanna examine me up and down. "Shut up bitch." She spats onto the ground, walking circles around me, looking me up and down, I examine her, sizing her up, her axes still hand loosely on her belt, and her shirt is removed, revealing the thick scars and bruises on her bare skin. She smiles.

Wiress has now retreated into the tree line, singing 'tick-tock' at the top of her lungs. I look at the angered Johanna, what had I done to make her angry. "Johanna, who you are is all that matters now." I speak slowly, looking at the axes that swing in unison with one another. Johanna laughs. "Don't let what Snow took from you, make you into a back stabber." I say. "Being true is the only thing that separates us from those savages." I say slowly. Johana stops, seeming to come to a fairly quick realization. "My brain fried for a moment." She blinks steadily. I stand up straight. Scowling deeply. "Beete." I bite my lip. She sighs. "I left him over there somewhere." Her hair is stiffer than mines, flinging all over the place. While Johanna goes to get the still unconscious Beete from the floor. I take Wiress who is driving me insane with calling me little boy and all of her clocknisation. The plan is to make it to the saltwater at the beach before we're fried into a new stage of tan. I take both of Wiress's garters, winding it tightly around her mouth. She still hums like a maniac, but at least like this I'm not as likely to bruise her face up more than what I have.

Johanna and Beete's barely alive body arrive at the beach at the same time as us. I groan, slowly dropping to my knees. I dip my warm hands into the water, watching the blood drift off. I wash my face, finally able to wipe the blood from my face. Wiress removes the gloves from her face. Starting to scream. **"Little boy, little boy!" **I look up at her. Johanna places her foot on a large rock, looking over to where she points. She rolls her eyes. "My God." She whispers. I look up at the two bulky figures. Finnick is easy to make out. He's still glistening and sparkling from an early swim I look to the figure behind him. I smile faintly, it's Cato.


	29. It's a clock Tick-tock, tick-tock

**Don't forget to read the previous chapters, it runs together when i update this fast. **

Johanna reencounters everything that'd happened since she'd first arrived into the arena. Beete. He had took a knife in the back getting his coil, Johanna and Blight had to drag him out, that's when they found Wiress and eventually me. After she gets to the point where I come in I tune her out. Turning to Cato. He blinks. "The lady from six jumped in front of me, right when an ape was going to kill me." He whispers as I remove my charred hair. I blink. "So she sacrificed herself for a career?" I ask, washing behind my ear. Cato nods, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "I was going to die, if it wasn't for her." He speaks in a clear voice. "When, I heard that cannon early this morning, I- I thought you were gone." He admits. I begin wiping the dry blood from the back of my neck. "How did you get here?" I ask. He shrugs. "They drove us to the beach." He says. I look around noticing the lack of Mags for the first time. "What happened?" I ask. "You had blood, we had poisonous fog, and an hour later, wild monkeys, they stopped coming for us once we reached the beach, Finnick helped me drag that poor mother from six out of there, we held her until she washed out into sea, and her Cannon sounded." He says. I blink, "when did Mags clock out?" I ask in a shaky voice. Cato looks away. "She… She went out in the fog, I had to hold Finnick back from charging back in." He whispers. Wiress bobs in the water. "Little boy!" She grabs my attention. I look over to her. "Yes Wiress." I ask. Cato laughs. "She calls you little boy?" He asks. I roll my eyes, the corners of my lips rise. Wiress points at the land stokes. "Clock." She says confidently. I look over to her.

I try to tell myself she isn't crazy, but I can't help it. Cato places his hand on my back. "What does she mean?" Cato asks. I shrug. "Yeah, we know. Tick, tock. Nuts is in shock," says Johanna. This seems to draw Wiress in her direction and she leans into Johanna, who harshly shoves her to the beach. "Just stay down, will you?" I take a handful of the moss to use as a rag and join Wiress in the shallows. Cato walks back towards the beach, helping Beete, clean himself. She doesn't resist as I work off her clothing, scrub the blood from her skin. But her eyes are dilated with fear, and when I speak, she doesn't respond except to say with ever-increasing urgency, "Tick, tock." She does seem to be trying to tell me something, but with no Beete to explain her thoughts, I'm at a loss.

"Yes, tick, tock. Tick, tock," I say. This seems to calm her down a little. I wash out her jumpsuit until there's hardly a trace of blood, and help her back into it. It's not damaged like mines is. After were done batching we all go back on shore to sleep. Johanna and I are left awake, as care free as i am, I just don't trust two people as crazy as Finnick and Johanna around me while I sleep, and Johanna just to make sure I don't do anything crazy.

"Cato say's Mags left Finnick and him, just because she was slowing them down." I whisper in a soft voice. Johanna rolls her eyes. "Well they were close." Johanna says, her venom strong. I bite my lip. "I'm sorry for not noticing." I say softly. "Up until last year I was too busy worrying about fighting and starving to death…The games were just another reason to make me want to become a victor of my own." I say. Johanna folds her arms. You're not a real victor Clove." She says. "You know how many people I had to kill? **(If not then read. The .315's story of how I became victor.)** I fought, you just made a fool of yourself." She says. "I know victors who would do this for a living, just to be as disgusting looking as you are now, and you take it like this? Running around with your boyfriend, I tried to help you focus on getting out, but it seems like he just keeps coming back." She rolls her eyes. "I took you away from him, for a reason." She adds. I look back to the resting Cato. His lashes fold onto his cheeks lazily, his cheeks pink and roasting. It seems to have made it down to around seventy five degrees before picking back up. I had given up on trying with Johanna so we sit watching the pink sun rise.

A large wave ripples around the shore, smashing towards us. I'm soaked for a second, but slowly begin to dry, the water ripples as the tree's bend. Large waves kiss across the air, smashing against the cornucopia. followed by a Cannon blast

"Tick, tock," I hear behind me. I turn and see Wiress has crawled over. "Oh, goody, she's back. Okay, I'm going to sleep. You and Nuts can guard together," Johanna says. She goes over and throws herself down beside Finnick. "Tick, tock," Wiress whispers. I get her to lie down, stroking her arm to soothe her. She drifts off, stirring restlessly, occasionally sighing out her phrase. "Tick, tock."

The sun begins to turn white. Moving overhead. I remember when my father had taught me how to tell time by the position of the sun. It must be noon, Not that it matters. Off to the right, I see the enormous flash as the lightning bolt hits the tree and the electrical storm begins again. Someone must have moved into its range, triggered the attack. I sit for a while watching the lightning, I think of last night, how the lightning began just after the bell tolled. Twelve bongs. I look down at Wiress who mumbles her Tick-tock again.

Twelve bongs last night. Like it was midnight. Then lightning. The sun overhead now. Like it's noon. And lightning.

Slowly I rise up and survey the arena. The lightning there. In the next pie wedge over came the blood rain, where we were caught. The guys would have been in the third section, right next to that, when the fog appeared. And as soon as it was sucked away, the monkeys began to gather in the fourth. Tick, tock. A couple of hours ago, at around ten, that wave came out of the second section to the left of where the lightning strikes now. At noon. At midnight. At noon.

"Oh," I say under my breath. "Tick, tock." My eyes sweep around the full circle of the arena and I know."Tick, tock. This is a clock."


	30. Johanna

A clock. I can almost see the hands ticking around the twelve-sectioned face of the arena. Each hour begins a new horror, a new Gamemaker weapon, and ends the previous. Lightning, blood rain, fog, monkeys—those are the first four hours on the clock. And at ten, the wave. I don't know what happens in the other seven, but I know Wiress is right.

At present, the blood rain's falling and we're on the beach below the monkey segment, far too close to the fog for my liking. Do the various attacks stay within the confines of the jungle? Not necessarily. The wave didn't. If that fog leaches out of the jungle, or the monkeys return…

"Get up," I order, shaking Cato and Finnick and Johanna awake. "Get up—we have to move." There's enough time, though, to explain the clock theory to them. About Wiress's tick-tocking and how the movements of the invisible hands trigger a deadly force in each section.

I keep balance on the nearest strip of land, my arms folded into the hot crisp air as I go. The others follow behind sleepily, I knew only Cato could get them to listen to me, and he did. We walk steadily towards the twenty foot mouth of the cornucopia. I had forgotten what a half full cornucopia looked like, there were plenty throwing knives and bows and arrows thrown around lazily, but I wasn't headed to that.

Beete and Finnick coach the crazy Wiress across the spoke of land, the woman still confidently chants her phrase, and it appears to be driving Johanna to insanity, which is probably why she practically sprints to join me and Cato. We reach the beach, looking at the giant horn. Cato presses his warm palm against my hips, hefting me up on-top of the cornucopia like I'm weightless. I stand on top of the horn overlooking the clock. Beete and Wiress are left on the shore as Johanna, Finnick, and Cato join me. Finnick is the first to realize it. "My God." He takes a deep breath. "It is a damn clock." He says. I nod. "Twelve sections, twenty four podiums, the gongs, the lighting, the rain, the fog, the monkeys, and that ten o'clock wave over there." I say pointing at each section as I say their unnatural disaster.

Johanna rolls her eyes. "Wasn't that something you should have kept to yourself little Ms. Slut?" She asks. Cato steps in between us before we can start sizing each other up again. "Watch your mouth." He says in a steady hollow tone. Johanna turns to Finnick, whispering something under her breath. Finnick places his hand on her shoulder whispering in a hasty angry voice. "You have to." I make out as he stares at her. "She has to what?" I ask. Johanna turns to look at me. "Mind your business." Johanna hisses. Cato steps in between us again. "Excuse me?" I push up against Cato, who holds me back. "Be realistic." Cato hisses. Finnick stabs his weapon into the lean metal. "The clock." He points out what we were discussing. Wiress nods at the blood rain. "One-thirty," she says.

"Exactly. One-thirty. And at two, a terrible poisonous fog begins there," I say, pointing at the nearby jungle. "So we have to move somewhere safe now." She smiles and stands up obediently. She seems to have come back to communicating now as she accepts, Cato's wooden bowl of water that he offers her.

Beete's still pretty out of it, but when Cato tries to lift him, he objects. "Wire," he says. "She's right here," Cato tells him. "Wiress is fine. She's coming, too." But still Beete struggles. "Wire," he insists.

"Oh, I know what he wants," says Johanna impatiently. She crosses the beach and picks up the cylinder we took from him. It's coated in a thick layer of blood. "This worthless thing. It's some kind of wire or something. That's how he got cut. Running up to the Cornucopia. I don't know what kind of weapon it's supposed to be." She shrugs hopping towards Beete.

He won his games electrocuting several tributes at a time." Cato reminds us as I hurry into the cornucopia, loading as many knives into my belt as comfortable. I shove two more into my garters, hurrying to grab a gold bow and sheath of twenty four arrows. I add three loos arrows that are flung in the sand along with them, turning back to the group. Everyone seems more relaxed now that I have my weapons back.

There's something odd about Johanna not putting this together. Something that doesn't quite ring true. Suspicious. "Seems like you'd have figured that out," I say. "Since you nicknamed him Volts and all."

Johanna's eyes narrow at me dangerously. "Yeah, that was really stupid of me, wasn't it?" she says. "I guess I must have been distracted by keeping your little friends alive. While you were… what, again? Getting Blight killed off?" I bite my lip, placing my hand around my new favorite knife. Johanna smiles. "Not that hard to rip you throat out." She smiles. "Like Enobaria." She giggles. I lower my brows. "You're nothing like her." I hiss in a hollow purr. "I'm starting to see why she didn't want you as an ally." She speaks up. "Cato, I don't know, he's not a bitch, but you… you won't be hard to take out." She seethes. I release my handle, turning away from her.

Finnick hands Beete his wire. "Be careful with that will you?" He says. "We all should be very, very care-." The sound of a cannon interrupts us all. I look over, somewhere in between 'we' and 'all' Wiress had went to wash Beete's coil, that's where her corpse still is. I look at the heavy arm that holds her in place. I whip out my knife, hitting Gloss square in the throat. He falls onto his knees before his blood begins to jump out, his Cannon screams into the air moments later.

I look as Cashmere spots me. I have to move quickly, because there is now several throwing knives whirling towards me. Cato pulls me out of the way, tossing his spear at the woman. Johanna, unsatisfied with this, also adds her axe into the woman's chest. I look at the golden haired girl who marches onto the beach, she doesn't resist sending as many arrows at me as possible. Finnick, Johanna, and I all react in unison, I sending an arrow, which hits her front the same time as Johanna's axe. It's not until she falls over that we see the trident wedged into her spine. Johanna tosses him two more tridents as he rounds the cornucopia. Johanna takes me to clear the other side, leaving Cato and Beete on the beach. That's when the ground begins to move.


	31. Beach

I am tossed towards the ground in an instant, in another instant I am sent crashing down the beach, where the waves pound against the shore, waiting for a victim. I try to hold my own as I reach the edged of the beach, tumbling across the sand harshly. That's when I feels the warmth of flesh wrap over my hand. I look up, sand kissing my face, to see Johanna holding me tightly, her axe wedged into the stone of the beach.

I think this must be a hallucination, all Johanna had done for me my whole time here is try to make sure she was the vein of my existence, and I had to give the woman credit, she really tried her best on making it work. But as a wave pushes me closer to her I know that this is real life, or real existing because none could really live in a dictatorship. Especially one including the god of dushes himself.

The four dead bodies have been tossed out into the whole thing, from missing Wiress's death to now, can't have taken more than a minute or two. We sit there panting, spatting the sand out of our mouths. "Where's Volts?" says Johanna. We're on our feet. One wobbly circle of the Cornucopia confirms he's gone. Finnick spots him about twenty yards out in the water, barely keeping afloat, and swims out to haul him in.

That's when I remember the wire. I look frantically around. Where is it? And then I see it, still in Wiress's hands, far out in the water. I toss aside my weapons and race down the strip closest to her body. I dive into the water and start for her. I can see the hovercraft appearing over us, the claw starting to descend to take her away. I just keep swimming as hard as I can and end up pushed into her body. I come up gasping, trying to avoid swallowing the bloodstained water that spreads out from her neck. She's floating on her back, held up by her belt and death, staring into that relentless sun. As I push water, I have to wrench the coil of wire from her fingers, because her final grip on it is so tight. There's nothing I can do then but close her eyelids, whisper good-bye, and swim away. By the time I swing the coil up onto the sand and pull myself from the water, her body's gone. But I can still taste her blood mingled with the sea salt.

I walk back to the Cornucopia. Finnick's gotten Beetee back alive, although sitting up and snorting out water. He had the good sense to hang on to his glasses, so at least he can see. I place the wire on his lap. It's sparkling clean, no blood left at all. He unravels a piece of the wire and runs it through his fingers. For the first time I see it, and it's unlike any wire I know. A pale golden color and as fine as a piece of hair. I wonder how long it is. There must be miles of the stuff to fill the large spool. But I don't ask, because I know he's thinking of Wiress. I look up to cato, noticing for the first time that him and I are the only ones left with an ally from our district.

I hug him because the thought of losing him is too strong of an emotion for me to handle. I can't see myself existing without him. "Let's get off this stinking island," Johanna says finally. There's only the matter of our weapons now, which we've largely retained. Finnick ties his undershirt over the womb Brutus made in his upper arm it's not deep, but the smell of his blood send an unwanted emotion up my spine.

We decide to head to the beach at twelve o'clock. That should provide hours of calm and keep us clear of any poisonous residue. And then Cato, Johanna, and Finnick head off in three different directions. "Twelve o'clock, right?" says Cato. "The tail points at twelve."

"Before they spun us," says Finnick. "I was judging by the sun."

"The sun only tells you it's going on four, Finnick," I say.

We circle around the Cornucopia, scrutinizing the jungle. It has a baffling uniformity. I remember the tall tree that took the first lightning strike at twelve o'clock, but every sector has a similar tree. Johanna thinks to follow Enobaria's and Brutus's tracks, but they have been blown or washed away. There's no way to tell where anything is. "I should have never mentioned the clock," I say bitterly. "Now they've taken that advantage away as well." We randomly choose a path and take it, having no idea what number we're headed for. When we reach the jungle, we peer into it, trying to decipher what may be waiting inside.

Cato looks around. "It has to be the monkey hour." He blinks his large eyes. I look around, raising a brow. "I don't see any monkeys." I say, in all honesty I don't truly remember what a monkey was, I knew it had to have fur, orange fur to be in fact. I'd seen it stuck to Cato's clothes when we'd first marched onto the beach.

Finnick pulls out a spile, "Clove, you want to come help me fill these baskets." Finnick says, not really asking, but commanding. I'm just grabbing his vine constructed basket when it happens. That's when I hear the scream. So full of fear and pain it ices my blood. And so familiar. I drop the basket, forget where I am or what lies ahead, only know I must reach her, and protect her. I run wildly in the direction of the voice, heedless of danger, ripping through vines and branches, through anything that keeps me from reaching her.

From reaching my little sister.


	32. birds

Where is she? What are they doing to her? "Grace!" I cry out. "Grace!" Only another agonized scream answers me. How did she get here? Why is she part of the Games? "Grace!"

Vines cut into my face and arms. But I am getting closer to her. Closer. Very close now. Sweat pours down my face. I pant, trying to get some use out of the warm, moist air that seems empty of oxygen. Grace makes a sound—such a lost, irretrievable sound—that I can't even imagine what they have done to evoke it.

"Grace!" I rip through a wall of green into a small clearing and the sound repeats directly above me. Above me? My head whips back. Do they have her up in the trees? I desperately search the branches but see nothing. "Grace?" I say pleadingly. I hear her but can't see her. Her next wail rings out, clear as a bell, and there's no mistaking the source. It's coming from the mouth of a small, crested black bird perched on a branch about ten feet over my head. And then I understand.

It's a Jabberjay. I've only heard of one before, they were due to be long instinct, I'd only ever seen their descendants before now. I merge the image of the Mockingjay with the bird that circles over me, I can see how they made the metal bird that is stuck to my arm. I raise an arrow into the line of vines, shooting it through the air, into the creature's throat.

It wasn't real, just a bird. Just a bird. I have to tell myself this numerous times before I can assure myself this was fake. Finnick crashes into the clearing to find me wiping my arrow clean. "Clove?"

"It's okay. I'm okay," I say, although I don't feel okay at all. "I thought I heard my sister but—" The piercing shriek cuts me off. It's another voice, not Prim's, maybe a young woman's. I don't recognize it. But the effect on Finnick is instant. The color vanishes from his face and I can actually see his pupils dilate in fear. "Finnick, wait!" I say, reaching out to reassure him, but he's bolted away. Gone off in pursuit of the victim, as mindlessly as I pursued Prim. "Finnick!" I call, but I know he won't turn back and wait for me to give a rational explanation. So all I can do is follow him.

It's no effort to track him, since he leaves a clear, trampled path in his wake. But the bird is at least uphill, and by the time I reach him, I'm winded. He's circling around a giant tree. The trunk must be four feet in diameter and the limbs don't even begin until twenty feet up. The woman's shrieks emanate, but the jabberjay's concealed. Finnick's screaming as well, over and over. "Annie! Annie!" He's in a state of panic and so I do what I would do anyway. I scale an adjacent tree, locate the jabberjay, and take it out with an arrow. It falls straight down, landing right at Finnick's feet. He picks it up, slowly making the connection, but when I slide down to join him, he looks more despairing than ever.

I reach out to touch him, almost scared he'll strike me. "It's okay." I lie. "It's just a jabberjay, they're tricking us." I scream. He doesn't seem to notice me, so I decide to try to carry him. It's obvious he's too large to hold the second in try his weight. I look into the sky as a large flock of black bird's storm over us like the pooling clouds in the one o'clock sector. I fall over as they pester me. Pecking at my back and screaming in familiar tones. They'd planned this... they wanted this…

**XxXxx**

Cato's voice is muffed and hollow. I shudder as he calls my names. I look up into his eyes. "It's over." He speaks. "The hours up." I look to the victors who stare down at me. My head aches in pain. I remove my hands, sitting on crossed legs. "They hurt them." I sob. "My mom and Grace." I speak in a clear tone. Cato helps me up, pressing me against his chest. "If they really killed her like this, they'd probably have an uprising on their hands! Don't want that, do they?" She throws back her head and shouts, "Whole country in rebellion? Wouldn't want anything like that!" she scream to the sky. We are all silenced by this. Beete's jaw actually drops. "They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you. There's no one left I love." She blinks innocently. Beete steps forward. "I… I have a plan."

**A/n were almost there... be ready for mockinjay later on tomorrow.**


	33. Plans

Beete shaves a long spear from a thick vine he'd chopped down, his tan hands moving around the cool slick green matter. I carved open a mango Cato had gotten down for me and 'the baby' I pop of the lid I'd made handing it to Cato who graciously begins to chew on it. Finnick places some raw fish onto a large rock waiting for Johanna to get back from gathering water.

Once she joins us Beete stands up. The bright moon is already on the rise, filling the arena with that strange twilight. We're about to settle down to our meal of raw fish when the anthem begins. And then the faces… Cashmere. Gloss. Wiress. Mags. The woman from District 5. The morphling who gave her life for Cato. Blight. The man from 10. Belle.

Nine dead. Plus eight from the first night. Two-thirds of us gone in a day and a half. That must be some kind of record. "They're really burning through us," says Johanna. "Who's left? Besides us five and District Two?" asks Finnick. "Chaff," says Cato without needing to think about it. Perhaps he's been keeping an eye out for him.

I don't know how Johanna's still on her feet. She's only had about an hour of sleep since the Games started. Cato and I volunteer for the first watch, and because we want time alone.

Cato and I sit on the damp sand, facing away from each other, my right shoulder and hip pressed against his. I watch the water, which is better for me. I'm still haunted by the jabberjays, which unfortunately the exotic animals can't drown out. After a while I rest my head against his shoulder. Feel his hand caress my hair. "Clove… We can't kill them." He whispers. "They didn't abandon us and it's just fairer if…" I lift my head my warm face moves towards his face. I kiss him moving my hands over his hairy face. "Let's run off now. Toss a rock at them when were far enough away." I say taking his hand. "No… you have to go… I'll handle them." He says.

I blink confused. Cato flickers out the gold disk Ellie had gifted to him. I can't stop blinking in confusion. The pictures of a small golden haired girl and a mother that's not related to her but could be a thirty year old version of her. "No one really needs me," he says, and there's no self-pity in his voice. It's true his family doesn't need him. They will mourn him, as will a handful of friends. But they will get on. I try to see why someone would give up their lives to give me the ones I love. And then I know instantly. Cato doesn't feel love for me… He's in love with me. I can't stop from starring at his muscular face. He doesn't move as I lean forward, looking back at my family. I wait for him to mention the baby or something like that… but he doesn't this is how I know this isn't about the games… but about us… real life... No acting.

My heart flutters at this. "I do," I say. "I need you." He looks upset, takes a deep breath as if to begin a long argument, and that's no good, no good at all, because he'll start going on about my sister and my mother and everything and I'll just get confused. So before he can talk, I stop his lips with a kiss. He smiles as I pull away. I never truly kissed him in the games, only acting and putting on a show. It was never because I wanted to… it was because I had to.

This time, there is nothing but us to interrupt us. And after a few attempts, Cato gives up on talking. The sensation inside me grows warmer and spreads out from my chest, down through my body, out along my arms and legs, to the tips of my being. Instead of satisfying me, the kisses have the opposite effect, of making my need greater. I thought I was something of an expert on hunger, but this is an entirely new kind. We don't stop until the lightning splits us from each other. The loud noise must have woken up the other because they are now hiking towards us. "We can't sleep!" Johanna complains. "We got in two hours so can we just go somewhere safe for a moment?" She adds. I roll my eyes. "Sure, but you kinda have to die for that." I say dryly. Johanna laughs sarcastically. "So this is when you decide to drop the whole innocent act?" She leans forward. "Cause honey… I can play a hell of a lot better that you." She smiles.

I find Beete behind her, I remember him mentioning his plan. Finnick had put it off for as long as possible. I turn to him, discussing his scabs with Cato. I laugh walking behind him. "Poor Finnick." I coo. "First time you haven't look pretty?" I ask. The boys turn to face me as Finnick squares his jaw. "I really don't see how you've dealt with it all your life." He smiles.

Beete calls us over, and it turns out that during all those hours with wire, he has come up with a plan. "I think we'll all agree our next job is to kill Brutus and Enobaria," he says. "I doubt they'll attack us again, now that they're so outnumbered. We could track them down, but it's exhausting work." "Do you think they've figured out the arena?" I ask.

"If not, they'll figure it out soon. Perhaps not as specifically as we have. But they must know that at least some of the zones are wired for attacks and that they're occurring in a circular fashion. Also, the fact that our last fight was cut off by intervention will not have gone unnoticed by them. We know it was an attempt to disorient us, but they must be asking themselves why it was done, and this, may lead them to the realization that the arena's a clock," says Beete. "So I think our best bet will be setting our own trap." He reminds me of when he'd spoken of the 'plan he'd had'

"Wait, let me get Johanna up," says Finnick pointing at the woman bathing down on the shore. "She'll be rabid if she thinks she missed something this important."

"Or not," I mutter, since she's always pretty much rabid, but I don't stop him, because I'd be angry myself if I was excluded from a plan at this point.

When she's joined us, Beete shoos us all back a bit so he can have room to work in the sand. He swiftly draws a circle and divides it into twelve wedges. It's the arena. "If you were Brutus and Enobaria, knowing what you do now about the jungle, where would you feel safest?" Beete asks. Perhaps it's the age difference, or simply that Beete is probably about a million times smarter than the rest of us. But suddenly ii am back to my first day at the career academy going through my first and only year of my game understanding course. My teacher, Beete easing us into new survival skills.

"On the beach." I smile almost raising my hand. Beete nods. "And why aren't they here?" Cato asks. Johanna rolls her eyes. "We have this place claimed." Johanna smirks. "That must mean they're on the edge of the jungle." I smile remembering how smart I'd been.

"There lots of fruits around here." I examine. "And fish in the sea." I say. "They must be here, food, shelter, what's not around here?" I ask. Beete smiles. "That's why you'll love my plan.


	34. Shock

Johanna rolls her eyes. "How do we know it isn't going to burn up?" She directs her sourness to Beete for once in her life. We'd moved out the second the noon storm hit. Beete's plan was genius… fry up all the beach supplies and hopefully Enny and Brutus… Cato and I keep watch, far away from the others. Finnick, Johanna, and Beete, were all occupied wrapping the metal tree like a snake. "Because I invented it." Beete says in a fairly frustrated tone.

I look over to Cato. "Let's split off after we take the wire down." I whisper. Cato nods in agreement, the vines wind themselves around my ankles as I stare at him. "Please don't leave me." I say in a desperate tone. Cato hugs me lightly. "Wouldn't dream of it sweet heart." He says in a tone that doesn't belong to him. I look back to the people who work hard to wrap the tree. I nod at the handy work. Finnick stands up from knotting the frail string. "Were ready guys." He says. "Now… the ten o'clock wave is hitting now." He says placing his hands on his hips. "That gives us all nothing but time to take this down." I smile. "Okay Cato." I smile.

Beete looks over. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… whoa." He grunts. "I need Him here. "You two girls will take this." He motions to Joe. I look over at her sadistic grin. "Is there a problem?" She cokes her head, pursing her shell lips. I want her dead. "Because I thought we were allies." Finnick raises a brow. I glance over to Cato who nervously shakes his head. I roll my eyes picking up my sheath. "Let's go." I speak in a clearly aggravated voice.

Johanna is really esthetic to get me away from the others. We walk so fast my ankles throb like hell. I let her hold the coil, not wanting anything hard. My rubber boots are hot and feel like they are melting as is. I can barely walk straight as I make my way towards the beach. That's when Johanna slams something into my head. I scream a blood rising scream, I'm down in a matter of seconds, seeing black spots and stars as Johanna's begins to fumble with my belt. She whips out a blade, a carving metallic knife that I'd once used on Katniss. I scream louder as she pierces my arm. "Shut the f*ck up will you?" She whispers. "They're goanna hear you." She adds, cupping her hand over my mouth. I hold still as she carves deeper into my arm.

I catch on as more darkness wades over me. She wants the impression of me being dead. I hold still lying back further. That's when the black hits me… I can't move and all I can hear is the sound of footsteps… screaming… and running. It's not until I feel the warm liquid flooding from me that ii can sit up. I find myself scattering across the moss forest. I smell of reeking blood and will be gone in minutes. My mind is whizzing. _Die. Find Cato. Die, Lie down and die. Bleed out. Lie down and die_. I scream the voices out of my head. I place my hands over my ears. Standing up to make my way towards the tree. I followed the blood dribbled wire towards the gleam of the moon. Its dark, that type you'd be scared of if you didn't have mountains of adrenaline pulsing through you. I don't notice the lack of my knife belt until I reach the tree.

The booming sound sends me flying backwards. I feel a limp body against mines by the time I can regain my composure. I turn to see the face of Beete, his eyes are closed in unconsciousness. I place my hands over his face trying to shake him awake, the sound of crackling moves my thoughts elsewhere. Another Cannon sounds as I move behind a bush of grass. I spot the being before he calls for me. "Clove!" He yells into the sky. Finnick stands, blood covering his body. He got Cato! I load up the arrow on instinct. The bastard… untrustworthy bastard! His eyes meet mines, his face is suddenly shocked, and he places his hands up. "Clove." He says softly. "You don't want to do this." He says as if he has a decision on my actions. He hurt Cato, no doubting that and he'd have to- "remember who the real enemy is." He says catching me by surprise. I slowly fold my arms down. A pool of warning clouds circle overhead. I look over to the tree. Finnick walks forwards as I begin to walk back towards the tree. I see a small green structure wrapped in the vines and coil. Beet's spear from last night. I look up at the sky and back down to my feet… and suddenly it hits me. Finnick is now yelling in hard. Commanding voices for me to get away, but I'm convince in what I'll do. I replace Beet's spear with my arrow. Squinting one of my eyes. I watch as the clouds fold over the sky. "Let it fly." A voice sounds in my head. I know the woman for a second… my mother, I let the arrow into the sky before the first bolt hits. I'm suddenly tossed back. Back into Finnick, back into horror, back into darkness.


	35. a thousand silhouettes

I feel heat, but cannot find a source. It's like I've been roasted thousands of times yet I know I haven't it's not only the fact that I can't open my eyes, but the fact that I want to see what's happened around me. I manage to open my eyes a wisp of half of half a quarter. All I can see from here is shapes, dark, and a small beacon of light, it's white, hot sun, unlike the false one they'd put on us for the past two days, it's real sun, the one I'd seen those days it wasn't raining on the mountains, or the times when I took Gracie out fishing.

It's a hot sun. That I'm being lifted towards. I feel a cool beam cover me the second my eyes flutter completely open. I can see the shaded image of the roasted trees around me, but nothing else, I feel frozen the second I am lifted upwards. I know what is up ahead. The Capitol's signature is painted out… but I know that this is their hovercraft… an older model at that.

So many thoughts are inside of my head. Most of which involve Cato, I can't think straight, hoping I don't become a victor for killing friends, hoping with every fragment of my care that the ones I love are okay, hoping hope is out their cause I sure as hell will need it. The one thing I can clear out, is that I'm alive, and that I have not done what Snow wanted, die. What's next? Death of my family, murder by gun squad. I should have hugged that tree instead. Let Finnick go for that girl… Annie was it? Yes. I can't see why I couldn't find her name, I'd known her, spoken to her and yet she seemed to be so irrelevant that I had forgotten. I find myself searching up the others that are dead beyond Cato. I remember Johanna and Beete right off, their gone, wisps in the past. I can bet Finnick is gone, and I landed right on him before I went to sleep, I can smell the char of hair as the claw pulls me further up. I can now see the figure waiting overhead. I see a woman, sleek and tall, she's curvy and beautiful, with a nice long braid that folds over her shoulder, and a muscular man, his hair in a close cropped style. I can make out their fair skin colors. The girl is olive toned, the boy is fair and hairy.

My mind moves back towards Cato, who was the same tone. I remember the rainy day, when I was young and skinny, trying to throw a knife, he'd told me to give up. He'd told me I was a hopeless girl, I remember hating him, almost killing him multiple times, and then the night he'd kissed me, and wiped my tears when Brutus had yelled at me, and the nights he'd hold me until I drifted off, all of the time's he'd come when he'd heard me wake from dreams of the arena across the villages, just to hold me until I drifted into a calmer sleep. The inferno seems to grow even hotter as I drift away. I can see my charred cheeks, the small grey smoke covers my body. I finally make out the people, they wear hoods that hide their faces, which seems so out of place. The woman instantly takes my hand and injects morphine into me. I look up at her, I try to speak but can only find a small wisp of tone escaping my lips, the woman hushes me, something is so soothing and calm in her voice, or maybe it's the morphine, but I feel as if I know this woman. The man helps her carry me across the hover craft, I can now move my neck, which aches so much I don't do it for long. I'm there to watch the two people work on me. I won these games. I want to sigh in relief, but I'm not relived. The woman hushes me once again as I try to speak, I see how Mags felt not being able to speak clearly. I move my eyes, trying to look into the woman's eyes. She shakily injects another dose of morphine into me, she pulls another dosage out looking towards her partner. He stops her. "You want me to do it?" He asks. I know the voice instantly. I turn my head to look to him. My neck screams in sudden pain, and I do to. "I know you." I say after a few more shaky exhales. The boy doesn't answer, just murmurs something under his breath. I want to call his name but once again feel too pained. I turn my head back to the girl, who has bent down to retrieve something. That's when her hood falls, and I can finally see her face. Her eyes give her away, grey and still, I look further down to the golden pin on her chest, one that almost matches mines perfectly. I know this girl. I know. Katniss Everdeen.


	36. Mockingjay

Everything I thought I knew about myself were demolished. I was weak, I was stupid, and yet, beautiful. Katniss had been the only dream I'd had during my long slumber, I wake up to bright lights and the sound of machines. At first I think I must be hocked up … then I notice the beeping is from somewhere else. I am on a small pad of fabric, my back hurts, but not as much as the throbbing pain under the fresh bandages on my lower arm.

My temple feels horribly raw. It doesn't take much to sit up, it makes me breath easier. Suddenly I'm aware, the presence of someone next to me disturbs me. I turn my thick hair covered head, the layers of my hair fall over my shoulders as I look to the body next to me. The source of all the heavy machinery. Beete. I don't try to dwell onto this, I have to find Cato. The moment I stand up I can see where I am. The passenger suite of a hover craft. I bare myself against a cushioned seat, finding my hand on top of a small cardboard box.

I toss it open, spilling out the contents, a large syringe catches my eye. At least it's something. I try to say as I crawl across the floor. The flood of voices greet my ears first. "She's going to freak about the boy." I can tell from the commanding purr, Finnick has made it. I stand up. Looking at the glass door in front of me, I grip my weapon proceeding forwards. That's when the doors open, revealing several people I am despised to see. I see a large man with sharp colored blonde hair, the game maker, who tried to kill me. I scream in frustration, aiming the sharp metal for his face. I instantly find his meaty hand over my throat. Plutarch smells of blubber and sweat. I spot Peeta and Katniss, alive and well. I scream in anger. "Cato!" I call his name but half expect for someone to call out his death. I spot Haymitch Abernathy in the corner of the room, laughing his drunk ass off. I seethe at this. Disgusting man can't ever do anything right. I spat towards Plutarch's face as Finnick and Peeta straddle me backwards, I look to Katniss. "Why are you alive?" I scream as I am strapped down into a cold metallic chair. I now notice the impish plastic robe I wear, it reminds me of the robes I wore before Cinna got me dressed. That's when his bloody body floats into mind. I search through the room, making sure I hadn't overlooked the genius, I feel a pang shoot across me. He's gone. I look up trying to break loose of the heavy metal cuffs on my hands. Plutarch smiles. "Last summer, we made a deal with District thirteen." He starts. I look around the room of serious faces. Katniss folds her arms, leaning against a metal wall. "I've seen district thirteen." I say. Finnick laughs stepping forward. "You've seen the same footage since before you had memories idiot." He says in a snarky tone. I think back to all of the clips of destroyed charred district thirteen. I look around the room again. "Say district thirteen does exist." I start in a soft voice. "Which it does." Haymitch says, sipping on rum. "How did you contact them?" I ask Plutarch places up his hands. "You don't need to worry, we needed beacons of hope, and several people risked lives for you. Seneca, Cinna, Enobaria, Brutus, Chaff, Wolf, over half the tributes, you were always our goal, once we started our lower rebellion, it was time to establish you into the plan." He smiles. I blink in confusion. Lower rebellion?" I ask. Katniss stands up. "The game makers always planned for three tributes to leave last year, two to show the lower districts the Capitol wasn't always hard to fool. Those were robots that you watched die clove… all arouse to have to symbols." Katniss speaks in a mix of her own wise and what she'd heard from other people.

I find this hard to swallow. "Two signals." I ask. "A capitol friend got out and a capitol enemy got out, we showed them they don't decide on what happens around here… Clove you were like the outer shell of the balm, of course most people from your district get their way… but not all at once." He says. "The day that arena opened, district thirteen brought in Katniss and Peeta to tell them they had hope, and we met in secret, away from the eyes of peacekeepers. They ate her up…and now that we have you, and your family safe in thirteen we can start broadcasting this live, and show Snow, what happens when he blood is smeared to far." Plutarch stands up. "My family's in thirteen?" I ask Peeta who is letting me up. He nods. "And Katniss's." He adds, letting me up. I look into his eyes, "yours?" I don't mean to sound so urgent, but his blank face says it all. "They firebombed them before we could get them out… in fact they bombed all of the districts." His voice is so casual I can only stare. "One more thing you should know." Katniss says in a soft tone. "The Capitol…. They have Cato." I stare off into a distance. I can tell how angry I look, but then slowly… and new layer of something washes over me. Determination to become what I must. "Well then." I smile crookedly. "Let's start rebelling." I take Kaniss's hands. "Let's become the Mockingjay's."

**Mockingjay comes out tomorrow! favorite and share this if you loved it. if you loved this installment review pretty pleas! i am so desperate and it would just really make my day, i know i ask alot, and i just really want you to review this, to show me you at least partially like this. :( well, see you late :)**


End file.
